


The Indigo Theory

by Mazer



Series: Funky Purple + Raccolta dei Colori [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Commedia, M/M, Romantico, Side-Story, Yaoi
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-12
Updated: 2007-05-29
Packaged: 2018-01-01 11:57:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1044555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mazer/pseuds/Mazer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Saul, Ethan e i primordi della loro storia, con tutte le paranoie e i nervosismi che ne conseguono. D'atmosfera certamente più distesa rispetto a FP, questo racconto è forse un po' monotematico, ma anche ricco di momenti divertenti. Niente grandi rivelazioni, più che altro piccole scoperte quotidiane... piacevoli e meno piacevoli. X-)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Quel che si fa a Capodanno, si fa tutto l’anno

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note anticipate a fine di presentazione generale, ragazzi. ^.^  
>  Non voglio spoilerare, ma credo che questa piccola parentesi sia necessaria… La fiction che state per iniziare a leggere, infatti, si può inserire nella categoria delle _side-story_ , in quanto tratta di personaggi e situazioni che fanno riferimento ad un altro racconto già concluso su questo sito – _Funky Purple_ , nel nostro caso, – ma è ambientata in un determinato arco di tempo che non è stato del tutto esplorato nel corso della storia regolare…  
>  Per farla breve, dato che avevo ancora voglia di sfruttare i personaggi di _Funky Purple_ e che mi diverto da morire a scrivere di quei due idioti di Ethan e Saul quando sono liberi di dedicarsi l’uno all’altro, ecco che ho pensato di investire un po’ della mia materia grigia nella preparazione di qualche capitoletto extra, sperando che anche voi possiate gradire. ^___^  
>  Il periodo di riferimento è quello che io chiamo ‘flashback di Ethan’, ambientato due anni prima della serie regolare e che comprende l’incontro-scontro tra la mia coppia di dementi preferiti. XD  
>  Per la precisione, ho iniziato questo primo capitolo riprendendo una certa scena lasciata interrotta nel Capitolo 32, nel quale abbiamo visto i nostri eroi ospiti in casa altrui per la notte di Capodanno decidere di festeggiare in privato… La trama continuerà da lì e presumo non andrà cronologicamente più avanti di un paio di mesi, visto che intendo soffermarmi più sul lato romantico e comico delle loro faccende che non sugli elementi misteriosi di cui FP era piena.  
>  Proprio per questa mia scelta, posso consigliare comunque ad eventuali lettori ignoranti della storia d’origine di leggere _The Indigo Theory_ : vari riferimenti a FP chiaramente potrebbero saltare fuori, ma di base il plot sarà incentrato più o meno unicamente su pensieri e sentimenti dei due tipi a cui ho già accennato, quindi se volete rischiare…  
>  Detto questo, buona lettura! =P

Un nuovo fuoco d’artificio si fece strada verso l’altro, striando per qualche secondo il cielo notturno di un vivido bagliore dorato, per poi esplodere fragorosamente dissipando in una breve manciata di attimi tutto il suo splendente vigore.  
Quei pochi istanti di luce intensa erano stati sufficienti a rivelare appieno agli occhi stupiti di Saul la completa nudità del suo compagno, la cui avvenente figura era stata liberata di colpo dalla coperta che ne aveva protetto il pudore fino a poco prima.  
Istintivamente, Saul serrò le nocche attorno alla stoffa che ancora lo riparava in buona parte, come nel timore che Ethan decidesse di denudare anche lui come aveva appena fatto con sé stesso. Una preoccupazione un po’ stupida, del resto, se si considerava che si erano entrambi liberati degli abiti per loro scelta e che, altrettanto coscientemente, avevano scelto di coricarsi insieme…  
Per un momento soltanto, gli occhi del restauratore avevano studiato ammirati ciò che tanto subitaneamente gli era stato offerto, ma poi, colto da un rigurgito di vergogna, Saul li aveva distolti per dedicarsi alla bella carta da parati color crema che rivestiva il muro al suo fianco.  
Le orecchie gli pulsavano ancora un po’ dopo i primi botti esplosi a festeggiare l’inizio del nuovo anno, e per via di quel torpore acustico quasi non colse il sussurro che gli fu rivolto.  
\- Saul…  
Deglutì.  
Quelle poche sillabe erano suonate così dolci che il solo pensare d’ignorarle lo faceva sentire in colpa.  
Allontanò lo sguardo dall’innocente tappezzeria beige, costringendosi a farlo vagare fino a quando non incrociò qualcosa di solo relativamente compromettente: il mento di Ethan. Sì, così doveva andare bene…  
\- Ti prego, guardami.  
Senza aspettare che il cervello del venticinquenne sprecasse altro tempo prezioso sforzandosi nel cercare altri scampoli d’ispirazione riguardanti il come venirne fuori, Ethan gli prese il viso tra le mani e lo sollevò, riportandolo all’altezza del suo.  
\- E’ tutto a posto, - mormorò sorridendo, e sperando nel contempo che non interpretasse quelle parole o il suo tono come una presa in giro: era un tale spasso vedere quell’uomo arrossire che certe volte davvero faticava a non scoppiargli a ridere in faccia!  
La situazione era abbastanza assurda: fino a pochi minuti prima si stavano accarezzando senza troppe remore mentre adesso, solo perché si erano spogliati, Saul pareva osservare con ansia ogni suo singolo gesto, manco fosse stato lì lì per saltargli addosso…  
L’aspetto più illogico dell’intera faccenda, poi, stava nel fatto che non solo era stato Saul ad abbordare lui poco più di otto giorni prima e non viceversa, ma anche che, alla fin fine, forse sarebbe dovuto essere proprio lui quello tra i due ad avere maggior apprensione all’idea di giungere al dunque…  
\- E pensare che ad avere fretta ero proprio io, - sussurrò il restauratore come leggendogli nel pensiero, e stiracchiò un sorriso. – Ti stai pentendo di avermi proposto di aspettare ancora, vero?  
\- Non è detto, - borbottò l’altro in risposta, soffermandosi ancora qualche secondo sulla sua guancia prima di ritirare la mano.  
Saul lo guardò con aria interrogativa.  
\- Anche se dovessero passare dei giorni, andrò a guadagnarci comunque, - spiegò. – Non credo che Vincent intendesse questo, quando mi ha suggerito di circuirti. E’ stato uno sviluppo più gradevole di quanto non mi sarei aspettato, in ogni caso.  
Non volendo aggiungere altro, prese a fissare Saul in attesa di una reazione, ma questi si limitò a fissarlo vacuamente.  
\- Ci stai ancora pensando? – lo rimbeccò allora, temendo che quella frase avesse potuto metterlo di cattivo umore, nonostante tutti gli sforzi che aveva fatto per tranquillizzarlo.  
\- No, - rispose subito il ragazzo. – No, - ripeté. – Sto solo iniziando seriamente a credere di aver sbagliato a farti quella proposta. Sono persino sconvolto, dalla pazienza che mi stai portando…  
Ethan rimase a bocca aperta per alcuni istanti, poi la richiuse di botto e brontolò:  
\- Come speravo di essere già riuscito a spiegarti, non trovo che il fatto di esserti estraneo mi autorizzi ad abusare di te. Se ho optato per il corteggiamento all’antica, vuol dire che mi va bene così.  
\- … E i fiori e i cioccolatini dove sono? – mormorò Saul, serissimo in volto.  
Ethan si avventò su di lui, e gli sfregò un pugno chiuso sulla testa con tanta veemenza da fargli temere che sarebbe rimasto calvo.  
\- I capelli! I capelli!! _I capelli!!!_ – strillò infatti il più anziano tra i due, tentando senza successo di scrollarselo di dosso. Ma intanto stava ridendo a crepapelle.  
\- Se non la smetti di urlare così, il resto della casa accorrerà qui in massa pensando che stia tentando di ammazzarti o chissà cos’altro, - lo minacciò divertito Ethan, lasciando perdere la sua chioma ormai scomposta e ficcando le dita nella piega del suo collo. La reazione fu immediata. – Soffri il solletico? Ma bene.  
Continuarono a contorcersi per almeno un paio di minuti, mentre Ethan sadicamente insisteva sui punti più sensibili e il povero Saul, inerme, tentava di difendere questo o quel lembo di pelle già martoriato, lasciandone inevitabilmente scoperto un altro altrettanto vulnerabile alla ridarella.  
Alla fine, Saul perse l’equilibrio e il suo busto scivolò fuori dalla linea del materasso, trascinandosi lentamente dietro Ethan che era sopra di lui ed un groviglio disfatto di coperte.  
Solo quando toccarono il pavimento, il ragazzo dalla pelle scura si decise a smettere di tormentarlo.  
\- E’ orrendo, - ansimò Saul dopo aver finalmente ripreso fiato.  
\- Cosa? – domandò Ethan puntellandosi sui gomiti, mentre le loro gambe allacciate finivano di slittare verso il basso con un piccolo tondo sordo grazie alla forza di gravità.  
\- Sentirsi completamente in balia di qualcosa senza essere in grado di reagire.  
Le dita del restauratore stavano giocando con un ricciolo pendente sulla sua fronte.  
Ethan seguì con lo sguardo i movimenti agili delle dita eburnee, il polso sottile che convogliava fasci di tendini elastici, il bicipite ben tornito fino alla bianca spalla levigata che nascondeva al di sotto una zona più oscura.  
Le guance di Saul erano ancora arrossate per lo sforzo, gli occhi grigi lucenti quanto perle.  
Si baciarono lentamente ma con accanimento, dimentichi d’imbarazzo, cicatrici e schiamazzi da festa.  
Quando Ethan riaprì gli occhi trovò Saul a fissarlo, ancora a lavoro sul suo labbro superiore e con in faccia l’espressione di uno che è stato beccato a fare qualcosa di particolarmente bizzarro. Si staccò da lui con uno schiocco troppo sonoro.  
\- Non male, - gli bisbigliò Ethan per rassicurarlo, ma comunque convinto delle sue parole. – Hai una tecnica discreta.  
Saul afferrò un cuscino da terra e lo colpì.  
\- _Tecnica_?! – sbottò. – Quanti te ne saresti ripassati, per metterti a parlare di tecniche?  
\- Credo di rientrare nella media, per uno della mia età, - fu la risposta che gli meritò un’altra cucinata.  
Una serie di fuochi tripli interruppe il loro battibecco, e un bel razzo violetto fece la sua entrata trionfale svolgendosi in mille scintille tonanti.  
\- Manco la smettono, con ’sti cosi? – brontolò il restauratore. – Staranno sparando da almeno un quarto d’ora… Non vanno a dormire?  
\- Ah, lo spirito festivo! – esclamò l’altro, ironico.  
Saul si accigliò:  
\- I fuochi d’artificio provocano sempre un sacco d’incidenti.  
\- Puoi romperti la testa anche semplicemente alzandoti da una sedia, - sussurrò il copywriter, non meno categorico.  
Il moro si mordicchiò le labbra, come se stesse esitando nel continuare quella conversazione.  
\- … I botti sono rumorosi, e fastidiosi, e fanno troppo fumo…  
\- Hai paura del _rumore_? – chiese Ethan all’improvviso spalancando gli occhi, come colto da un’illuminazione. Saul distolse i suoi.  
\- Preferisco gli ambienti più tranquilli, - sibilò con evidente sforzo.  
Ethan ne studiò l’espressione attentamente per diversi secondi, poi lo afferrò gentilmente per i polsi e gli portò le sue stesse mani a coprire le orecchie. Saul si mosse come desiderava, ma senza capire.  
Evitando di parlare, il ventitreenne gli avvicinò pollice ed indice agli occhi e gli chiuse la palpebre, non diversamente da come avrebbe potuto fare con una salma.  
Ancora una volta Saul rimase sorpreso dai suoi gesti, ma, come intuendo che qualunque cosa avesse avuto intenzione di fare una replica non sarebbe stata strettamente necessaria, a sua volta scelse di non fare domande. Lo conosceva da troppo poco per potersi fidare ciecamente di lui, ma l’istinto gli suggeriva che non aveva cattive intenzioni, quindi volle confidare in Ethan anche in quel caso.  
Gemette appena, quando sentì una carezza allungarsi sulla sua coscia.  
Strinse le dita attorno alle orecchie come a non voler ascoltare i suoi stessi sospiri. Immaginò di avere un aspetto piuttosto indecente, in quel momento.  
Ma era piacevole… così piacevole… _sì_.  
Si rese conto di stare stritolando tra le dita il polso di Ethan solo quando riaprì gli occhi, dopo che un’ultima, potente contrazione ebbe abbandonato i suoi lombi tremanti togliendogli il fiato.  
Ethan gli stava sorridendo, ma grazie a Dio non sembrava che volesse prendersi gioco di lui.  
Lasciando andare la mano del fidanzato umida del suo seme, Saul realizzò che quello era il primo orgasmo che condivideva con un’altra persona, per sua volontà e con indiscussa soddisfazione. Non era stato un rapporto completo, vero, ma l’avergli permesso di toccarlo in maniera così intima probabilmente lo si poteva comunque considerare una sorta d’inizio…  
\- Stai bene? – gli chiese Ethan, che non aveva smesso un instante di spiare i suoi bruschi cambi d’espressione e che si era leggermente preoccupato, vedendo il suo volto passare rapidamente dal rosso dell’eccitazione ad un bianco cadaverico.  
\- S- sì, - biascicò Saul. Ethan continuava a guardarlo perplesso. – Sì. – ripeté più sottovoce ma con maggior convinzione, sorridendo timidamente. Poi lo sguardo gli cadde di nuovo sulla mano del compagno. – Forse… forse dovremmo… darci una _ripulita_ … - balbettò esitante.  
Fortunatamente Ethan non fece commenti, e si alzò per andare a recuperare qualche fazzoletto di carta dalla tasca dei suoi pantaloni.  
Saul in compenso si sentì ugualmente un idiota, riflettendo sul fatto che probabilmente in una coppia normale non sarebbe stato considerato molto ovvio se uno dei due o entrambi i componenti, alle prese con le loro attività, si fosse interrotto per andarsi a rinfrescare un attimo… Ma la frittata ormai era stata fatta, e se non altro quella fastidiosa sensazione d’inzacchero che si sentiva addosso almeno sarebbe stata un po’ attenuata.  
Si azzardò a lanciare un’occhiata al suo oramai prossimo amante, ed ebbe la conferma di qualcosa che gli pareva di aver già notato poco prima, ma dato l’intontimento non aveva saputo prestargli la giusta attenzione: il corpo di Ethan era percorso da diverse cicatrici di cui alcune anche piuttosto estese, come se avesse subito più di un’operazione chirurgica o se avesse avuto un qualche incidente che prevedeva scontri con oggetti particolarmente taglienti.  
Più che orrore, quelle vecchie ferite gli procurarono uno strano misto di curiosità e preoccupazione, ma decise che quella non era la sera adatta per certe domande.  
\- Pensi che io sia scemo, vero? – gli chiese invece quando furono di nuovo a letto.  
Ethan lo guardò di sbieco.  
\- Credo sul serio che ti picchierò, se lo ripeterai di nuovo.  
Saul stava raschiando una piccola macchia scura dal lenzuolo.  
\- E’ stato bello, - disse piano, tenendo gli occhi bassi. – E’ stato bello e l’ho voluto. Però…  
Ethan gli chiuse la mano nella sua con uno scatto, serrando in una dolce morsa quel gesto che tradiva nervosismo.  
Saul non si nascose più alle sue verdi giade indagatrici. Era stanco persino di scappare.  
\- Però?  
\- … E’ una cosa naturale e, finché starà bene ad entrambi, non ho timore al pensiero di quello che potrà succedere. Solo… solo che… - La voce venne quasi a mancargli. - E’ che sono passati tanti di quegli anni da quando ho iniziato a pensarci, che ormai non ci speravo neppure più. E proprio ora che il momento è vicino per me, più ci provo e più mi viene spontaneo cercare di prendere altro tempo, e più prendo tempo più la mia ansia cresce… _Ho semplicemente paura_.  
Ethan rimase aggrappato a quegli occhi tristi e non rispose. Sembrava assorto in qualche ragionamento particolarmente arrovellato.  
Saul, come intuendo di essersi esposto troppo, eruppe in una risatina falsa:  
\- Forse dovrei davvero togliermi il pensiero e basta, invece di fare tanti capricci.  
\- Non permetterò che tu ti rovini quest’esperienza per ragionamenti stupidi come questi.  
La replica era stata sobillata in maniera così inaspettatamente perentoria che lo stesso Ethan, il quale aveva pronunciato quelle parole, per un attimo parve stupirsene. Ma tornò subito ad accigliarsi.  
Turbato, Saul lo scrutò inizialmente senza capire, ma alla fine bisbigliò divertito:  
\- Come desidera, _Signor Maestro_.  
E tornò ad addentare il suo collo già provato da molti baci.  
  
Saul riaprì gli occhi che mancavano dieci minuti alle nove, secondo l’orologio che aveva lasciato sul comodino la sera prima.  
Il primo moto di sbalordimento gli fu provocato dall’orario, ovviamente, per poi dileguarsi quando riconobbe come non sua la camera dal letto nella quale si trovava: era in ferie ed aveva passato l’ultimo giorno dell’anno in casa altrui, ora se lo ricordava.  
Finalmente gli venne in mente anche il secondo particolare fondamentale dell’ultimo inghippo nel quale era rimasto coinvolto: _Ethan_.  
Dov’era finito, quello sporcaccione? Lì in camera non c’era più…  
Ragionandoci su, Saul poté farsi un’ipotesi più che plausibile circa la sua sparizione: a parte quella maliziosa di Julia, ufficialmente gli altri ospiti di quella casa non avrebbero dovuto essere al corrente del fatto che avevano dormito insieme, quindi sarebbe apparso sospetto, se al mattino fossero usciti in contemporanea dalla stessa stanza…  
Sì, doveva essere andata così: Ethan si era svegliato per primo e aveva avuto l’idea sensata di svignarsela prima che qualcuno li beccasse.  
Il riverbero di un raggio di Sole sulla fibbia della sua cintura abbandonata sul pavimento gli fece notare che forse sarebbe stato meglio se si fosse rivestito anche lui e alla svelta, prima che sua sorella fosse venuta a svegliarlo e magari, trovandolo in quello stato, gli avesse chiesto se non ci fosse stato qualche sviluppo interessante da festeggiare…  
Fu mentre si contorceva nel recuperare un calzino finito ai piedi del letto, che lo vide: qualcosa di bianco spiccava tra le lenzuola stropicciate.  
Sconcertato, Saul prese delicatamente tra due dita quello che si era rivelato essere proprio ciò che aveva creduto ad una prima occhiata, per quanto incredibile: un minuscolo fiore invernale.  
Incapace di formulare un pensiero decentemente articolato, sopraffatto da una strana emozione che gli seccò la gola all’istante, nel rigirare lo stelo sottile tra i polpastrelli gli occhi del restauratore iniziarono a pizzicargli senza un motivo facilmente confessabile.  
Qualcuno bussò alla porta.  
Saul sussultò, ma disse ‘Avanti’ automaticamente, senza preoccuparsi di avere ancora nudo un piede e chissà cos’altro.  
Era Ethan. Ovvio.  
\- Oh… Ti sei svegliato da solo, quindi, - iniziò il nuovo venuto, ma si bloccò per qualche istante quando l’occhio gli cadde sul fragile pegno d’amore che Saul stava tentando inutilmente di nascondere stringendoselo al petto, come se entrambi avessero saputo che non era cosa da andare sventolando in giro, benché chiaramente fosse stato proprio il copywriter a lasciarglielo lì.  
Saul avrebbe potuto giurare di averlo visto arrossire leggermente.  
\- Ehm… Quello l’ho preso da uno dei vasi al piano di sotto. Non so di che specie si tratti ma è carino, non trovi? – ciangottò sentendosi piuttosto sciocco.  
Saul lo osservò ancora per qualche secondo in perfetto mutismo, accrescendo il suo disagio. Solo dopo si rimise in piedi e, avviandosi a passi lenti verso il resto del suo bagaglio per la notte, sussurrò in un tono straordinariamente incolore:  
\- Grazie…  
Ethan, vagamente scosso da quella reazione, lo raggiunse silenziosamente per assicurarsi che avesse preso bene quel suo pensierino… Sì, decisamente aveva colto una buona occasione: fingendo di non notare quella tacita presenza alle sue spalle, Saul sorrideva tra sé e sé come une ebete.  
Senza indugiare oltre, il restauratore aprì il grosso tomo appoggiato sulla specchiera, ‘Storia dell’Arte Rinascimentale Italiana’, e posò con cura infinita il fiorellino dalla corolla candida tra due grandi illustrazioni multicolori.  
Il libro fece ‘sbam’ tra le mani di un Saul soddisfatto prima ancora che quest’ultimo potesse notare la bocca spalancata di Ethan, i suoi occhi strabuzzati nell’aver fiutato l’imminente tragedia e la sua mano inutilmente protesa nel cercare di sottrarre il povero, tenero vegetale al suo rovinoso destino.  
\- Così si conserverà meglio, - disse Saul allegramente al colmo della sua innocenza, senza notare in quale stato traumatico versava il suo fidanzato dopo quel gesto di annientamento repentino di ogni romanticismo.


	2. Sorelle e gatti

Al quarto, sonoro sbuffo dietro di sé, finalmente Saul parve rendersi conto che la sua andatura non corrispondeva esattamente a quella che ci si sarebbe aspettati per una passeggiata romantica… ma, volendo proprio essere pignoli, è pur vero che le passeggiate romantiche si fanno _in due_ , di solito.  
– Non ha… _panf_ … proprio… _ufff_ … alcun rispetto…! _Buf_ … tsk! – rantolò diversi gradini dietro di lui un’affannata voce femminile.  
\- Nessuno ti ha chiesto di venire, Julia, - ribatté freddamente il restauratore rivolgendosi alla sorella maggiore ancora ansimante, ma senza perdere tempo nel voltarsi a guardare in che condizioni fosse.  
Dal canto suo, anche Ethan avrebbe gradito volentieri una pausa, ma evidentemente aveva muscoli più allenati della donna, oppure era davvero troppo discreto per lamentarsi e troppo orgoglioso per finire disteso a boccheggiare su quella lunghissima scalinata.  
Nonostante ciò, però, decise che dare una mano a Julia avrebbe potuto tornargli utile, prima o poi, perciò disse all’indirizzo dell’altro ragazzo:  
\- Eddai, Saul, anche se ci fermiamo un attimo il prato non scapperà!  
Il diretto interpellato lo guardò per qualche istante di sbieco, ma s’impuntò sullo scalino al quale era giunto come se di colpo fossero venute a mancargli le forze. Julia, semplicemente, si lasciò ricadere pesantemente al suolo per potersi finalmente sedere, sospirando di sollievo.  
\- Perché non te ne sei ritornata a casa con mamma e papà? – le chiese lentamente, senza nascondere una punta di acredine nella voce.  
La donna rispose sorridendo:  
\- Sarebbe questa la mia intenzione, ma solo dopo che avrò finito di fare quello che devo in questa città.  
\- E questa _cosa_ non c’entra nulla con me, _vero_? – ringhiò piano, benché Ethan, che era ad un metro da lui, avesse potuto sentire ed intendere perfettamente.  
\- Non darti tutte queste arie, ragazzino, - sussurrò lei, sollevando un sopracciglio. – Abbiamo ricevuto un’offerta interessante per la galleria, e toccherà a me andare a dare un’occhiata per scoprire se si tratta di una bufala o meno. Tutto qui. Entro due giorni sarai libero di darti alla pazza gioia senza guardiani a controllarti, promesso.  
\- Non ci sarà nessuna ‘pazza gioia’, devo lavorare, - soffiò il venticinquenne, irritato quanto un gatto.  
\- _Ethan_!  
Julia aveva strillato tanto forte che per poco suo fratello ed il secondo ragazzo non persero l’equilibrio.  
\- Ehm… presente! – rispose alla fine il copywriter allegramente.  
\- Lascio a te il compito di impedire a quest’idiota di passare i prossimi tre mesi esclusivamente sui libri o a farsi venire i calli ai piedi passeggiando in qualche stupido museo!  
\- _Roger_ , - fu la pronta risposta che ottenne.  
\- Ma che ‘roger’! Continua così, tu, e la prossima scampagnata andrai a fartela da solo _con lei_! – sbottò Saul, infastidito dalla complicità reciproca dimostrata dalla sorella e dal neo-fidanzato.  
Julia stiracchiò le labbra, divertita, ma non replicò.  
\- Cos’hai ancora da sogghignare? – le chiese allora Saul, allarmato.  
\- Sono felice, - disse semplicemente lei senza guardarlo, e distese la lunghe gambe.  
Saul non capì, ed Ethan rimase immobile, come se non avesse far voluto trasparire da sé stesso alcuna emozione.  
  
Il parco era enorme, verde e freddo.  
Parecchie famigliole avevano deciso di accamparsi in quel luogo per godere del tiepido ma luminoso Sole d’inizio Gennaio, fortunatamente disponendosi ad una certa distanza dalla coperta che Julia aveva disteso sull’erba ancora umida di rugiada.  
Saul aveva seguito con occhi colmi d’apprensione un gruppetto di bambini intenti a giocare con un pallone, ma alla fine anche lui era riuscito a dimenticarsene e a rilassarsi.  
\- E’ finita, - sussurrò ad un certo punto Julia in tono piatto. Gli altri due si girarono verso di lei, capendo immediatamente cosa intendesse: stava scuotendo una bottiglia di plastica vuota.  
\- Avresti dovuto portarne altre, invece di lamentarti del peso dei bagagli, - la liquidò Saul, tornando alla sua attenta osservazione di un bruco alle prese con la scalata di un filo d’erba.  
\- Vuoi correre il rischio che tua sorella maggiore vada incontro ad una morte orribile, nel caso una fetta di prosciutto le si dovesse attaccare al palato? – disse la ragazza con veemenza, piazzandogli a pochi centimetri dalla faccia un panino già mordicchiato. Saul lo scansò con fastidio, senza comunque riuscire ad evitare una cascata di briciole.  
\- Dovresti lasciar perdere gl’insaccati per un po’. I tuoi fianchi iniziano ad appesantirsi, sai? Non hai più l’età, per certi stravizi.  
Julia, del tutto indifferente agli spettatori che aveva intorno, lo insultò con parole abbastanza pesanti da risultare stonate rispetto alla sua maniera solitamente raffinata di porsi.  
Ethan, che continuava ad inforcare cucchiaiate di Nutella dimenticato dal mondo, si limitò ad ammirare lo spettacolo dei due fratellini azzuffanti senza fare commenti.  
Quando la posata toccò il fondo del barattolo di vetro, però, volle intromettersi, anche perché a quel punto qualcosa da bere serviva anche a lui:  
\- Posso andare io a comprare altra acqua, se è questo il problema, - mormorò.  
\- Non se ne parla, tu sei l’ _ospite_! – lo rimbeccò Julia, senza curarsi troppo della scelta dei termini per appellarsi a lui. – Deve andarci quest’idiota qui. Sono sua sorella maggiore, potrebbe anche obbedirmi, di tanto in tanto…!  
Più che gli ordini dell’albina, a smuovere il cuore di Saul furono gli occhi supplichevoli di Ethan e soprattutto gli sbaffi di cioccolato che adornavano le sue labbra, i quali denotavano la sua assoluta necessità di sciacquarsi la bocca.  
Non appena il restauratore si fu allontanato da quello strano quadretto, gettandosi continuamente occhiate sospettose alle spalle, Ethan bisbigliò:  
\- A questo punto mi dirai di trattarlo bene o qualcos’altro del genere?  
Julia lo fissò gelida.  
\- Nonostante l’opinione che certe persone hanno di lui, io sono fermamente convinta che mio fratello possegga una discreta capacità di giudizio, - rispose in tono incolore. – Se Saul si è lasciato avvicinare da te, vuol dire che ti ha ritenuto degno di fiducia, e non è nei miei diritti contraddirlo.  
\- Però tu forse non la pensi allo stesso modo… - la punzecchiò Ethan, senza negarsi all’esame delle sue inquietanti iridi rossicce. – Immagino sia per il fatto che lavoravo per i vostri amabili zii…  
Julia sospirò, scostandosi parecchie ciocche bianche dalla fronte con un solo gesto nervoso.  
\- Sono io quella che di solito tiene i contatti con i Deisenhofer, e ho anche una vaga idea di chi tu _potresti_ essere, - sussurrò stancamente. – Non ti sto giudicando, e non sarei stupita se tu sul serio fossi intenzionato a cambiare vita…  
\- Saul sa perfettamente che tipo di lavori svolgevo per Vincent. Sa della mia amicizia con Julius, e sa anche che ero stato mandato qui per rubarvi il ritratto di Loreen, - ribadì il moro dagli occhi verdi, lisciando una foglia tra le dita.  
Julia si umettò le labbra, come se si fosse ritrovata a corto di parole.  
\- Beninteso, non voglio darti del bugiardo, – chiarì la donna. – E’ che è la prima volta che vedo mio fratello così… ecco, _preso_ da qualcuno. O perlomeno, è la prima volta che lo fa sotto gli occhi di tutti.  
\- Julius mi ha detto qualcosa, - biascicò il ventitreenne, tirando fuori una sigaretta dal suo astuccio di cartone ed accendendola senza preoccuparsi di chiedere a Julia se le desse fastidio.  
\- Sono affari tuoi. _Vostri_ , - si corresse, mentre la sua voce stranamente s’incrinava. Pareva voler fare marcia indietro, per qualche motivo. – Per quel che mi riguarda, sono contenta che mio fratello si sia deciso a fare le sue esperienze fregandosene del parere degli altri.  
\- Però saresti curiosa di sapere se ho già preso qualche boccone da questo piatto così prelibato che la gente stenta ad addentarlo, magari solo per paura di rovinare la composizione…  
Julia spalancò gli occhi a quella frase, ma poi si mise a ridere.  
\- Vuoi la mia risposta? - le sussurrò Ethan, suadente.  
Julia sogghignò.  
\- Solo se davvero vuoi farmene partecipe. Non sia mai detto che sono un’impicciona.  
Ethan avvicinò la labbra al suo orecchio, con fare cospiratorio:  
\- Ho avuto il mio assaggio, ma ho intenzione di finire la portata. Dovessero volerci duemila anni…  
\- Ehi! Ehi!! _Ehi_!!!  
L’urlo in avvicinamento spinse i due a separarsi immediatamente. Anche perché entrambi avevano riconosciuto subito il proprietario di quella voce.  
\- Vi lascio soli per dieci minuti e voi _pomiciate_? – bofonchiò con maggior calma Saul, ma la sua inflessione non suonò ironica come avrebbe desiderato.  
Ethan gli tolse la bottiglia dalle mani e sorrise:  
\- Non pomiciavo con lei. Le ho chiesto ufficialmente la tua mano.  
Saul rivolse alla sorella uno sguardo tale che avrebbe potuto incenerirla, ma lei riuscì ancora a mantenere una parvenza di serenità in volto.  
\- Non lo dirò a mamma e papà _per ora_ , se non vuoi, - disse Julia all’apice della sua serietà.  
Saul ebbe la capacità di non muovere neanche un singolo muscolo, ma le sue guance si erano imporporare come se fosse appena entrato in una stanza con i riscaldamenti accesi al massimo.  
\- Cos’è che vorresti fargli sapere, poi? – chiese, accompagnandosi con una mezza risatina strozzata.  
\- Dimmelo tu, - sussurrò la trentenne di rimando, granitica.  
Il restauratore si guardò intorno in cerca d’ispirazione; guardò anche Ethan, ma lui era concentrato solo sul suo bicchiere e sulla sua acqua, come se non avesse afferrato la conversazione che stava avvenendo a poca distanza. Quando gli occhi di giada si sollevarono per qualche secondo dal recipiente di plastica, si limitarono a sbattere dolcemente le ciglia senza fornirgli alcun sostegno tangibile.  
Saul imprecò mentalmente.  
\- Ecco… noi…  
\- Ci frequentiamo, - disse Ethan a scoppio ritardato, come cogliendo la richiesta d’aiuto solo in quel momento. Saul avrebbe voluto dargli un bacio…  
\- Anch’io frequento tanta gente, - mormorò Julia in tono volutamente ottuso.  
\- Ci conosciamo da troppo poco tempo perché tu mi senta dire che stiamo insieme, sorella, - sibilò Saul, picchiettando nervosamente le dita contro il suolo.  
Ethan e Julia si lanciarono un’occhiata silenziosa ma molto eloquente.  
  
\- Sei arrabbiato?  
\- No, - borbottò seccamente Saul senza guardarlo, affrettandosi a prendere dalla tasca le chiavi per aprire la porta del suo residence.  
\- Ti assicuro che non era mia intenzione parlarti alle spalle, ma tua sorella mi ha fatto una domanda diretta e io non ho voluto mentirle né ignorarla, - insistette Ethan, per nulla scoraggiato dai suoi sbuffi.  
\- … Un gatto.  
\- _Eh_? - esclamò il copywriter, senza capire.  
\- Un gatto, - ripeté Saul scandendo per bene le parole, come parlando ad un bambino, ed indicando una bestiola bianca come la neve che li fissava a pochi passi da loro.  
Il cucciolo doveva essere domestico, a giudicare dal suo mantello pulitissimo, dal collarino che portava e al fatto che non si negò alla mano di Saul quando questi la allungò per accarezzarlo. Anzi, parve decisamente gradire, viste le sue fusa.  
Decisamente più restio ad interagire con il felino, Ethan si limitò ad osservarli con fare critico, non intenzionato a dare anche lui l’assalto all’animaletto.  
\- E’ morbidissimo, - sussurrò Saul senza smettere di grattargli il ventre, con una voce così bassa e tenera da far scendere un brivido lungo la schiena al secondo ragazzo. Ok, adesso era assodato che Saul era un amante degli animali, oltre che di svariate opere d’arte ed anticaglie varie.  
Al massimo della contentezza, il venticinquenne prese delicatamente tra le mani la bestiolina e la porse ad Ethan, come per invitarlo a coccolarla a sua volta.  
Intimidito, Ethan pose due dita sulla sua piccola gola vibrante, e le fece scivolare tra la soffice peluria del suo mantello. Non aveva un gran rapporto con gli animali, ci aveva sempre avuto poco a che fare. Comunque, per amor di Saul, permise al gattino di conficcargli le unghiette nel soprabito, quando se lo portò goffamente al petto.  
\- Ne ho uno a casa, - sussurrò Saul. Vedendolo confuso, aggiunse: - Di gatto, voglio dire. Una birmana di ormai quindici anni che mio padre mi ha regalato quando sono morti i miei genitori. Mio padre _adottivo_ , intendo.  
Le dita agili del restauratore seguitarono a sprimacciare la pelliccia, mentre il cucciolo, vezzeggiato da lui e contemporaneamente stretto al torace caldo di Ethan, chiuse gli occhi abbandonandosi alle attenzioni dei due estranei.  
\- Ti piacciono molto i gatti, vero? – domandò Ethan sottovoce, come temendo di svegliarlo.  
Saul annuì tentennando lievemente, come se si fosse trattato di una faccenda particolarmente sconveniente.  
\- E i bambini?  
Saul strabuzzò gli occhi.  
\- Cosa c’entrano i bambini?- domandò meravigliato, senza smettere di grattare il muso della creturina.  
\- Era una semplice domanda, - sussurrò Ethan, vagamente mellifluo.  
Il restauratore aggrottò la fronte.  
\- Piangono quando sono appena nati, procurano problemi non appena iniziano a camminare, sono maleducatissimi da bambini e ti odiano ad adolescenti. No, direi che i cuccioli d’uomo non m’interessano, - brontolò nervoso.  
\- Però Julius ti adorava, - disse l’altro ragazzo trattenendo una risata.  
Saul lo guardò di traverso.  
\- Non ho ben capito se stai facendo un’allusione al fatto che qualcuno mi crede un pedofilo, se il tuo è semplice sarcasmo o cos’altro.  
\- Intendevo semplicemente che, nonostante le tue rimostranze, sembra che i più giovani per qualche motivo di apprezzino…  
A Saul venne immediatamente da pensare a Liam ed Elena, ma questo Ethan non poteva saperlo. Sarebbe stato messo al corrente della loro esistenza e del legame che avevano col suo ragazzo solo in seguito.  
\- Non credo che nella mia vita avrò spesso a che fare con dei bambini, - mormorò piattamente il più anziano, - E do per scontano che non avrò mai figli, data la mia _condizione_.  
\- Sul serio non hai mai pensato di farti una famiglia…?  
Trattenendosi dal parlare, Saul valutò velocemente con gli occhi il suo fidanzato nell’intero insieme, come cercando in lui una qualsiasi traccia che gli permettesse di decifrarne gli effettivi scopi. … No, era del tutto opaco ad ogni sua possibile supposizione.  
\- Tu invece sì, Ethan?  
Ethan fece scendere a terra il gattino, che all’improvviso aveva preso a divincolarsi, forse avvertendo la tensione che adesso aleggiava nell’aria.  
\- Non ho mai pensato di mettermi con una donna solo per procurarmi un erede, questo no, - rispose ponderando per bene le parole. – Ma certe volte mi sono chiesto come sarebbe stato… ecco, che sensazione da l’avere delle redici ed, eventualmente, anche generare qualcosa di nuovo.  
Saul osservò il cucciolo, che poi sapeva essere il gatto della vicina, sparire in un cespuglio.  
\- Non hai nessuno neppure tu? – gli domandò mordendosi poi le labbra, colto da una consapevolezza improvvisa.  
Ethan si accostò a lui per poter bisbigliare al suo indirizzo, non molto diversamente da com’era successo con Julia quella mattina:  
\- I miei genitori sono stati assassinati quando avevo cinque anni, e di altri parenti non ho mai avuto notizie (*).  
Saul batté le palpebre un paio di volte, prima di riuscire ad assimilare l’informazione.  
Forse a qual punto avrebbe dovuto essere abituato a sentir parlare di omicidi ed altre stranezze, ma gli vennero comunque le lacrime agli occhi. Per la propria stoltezza innanzitutto, ma anche per Ethan, e forse in generale per tutti gli orrori del mondo. 

* * *

(*) In realtà, come sappiamo da _Funky Purple_ , Ethan aveva un cugino di nome Igor Dizdar che lavorava con lui all’Organizzazione, ma per qualche motivo per il momento ha deciso di non parlarne a Saul.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un capitolo scritto tra oggi pomeriggio e stasera… e si vede, presumo.  
>  Avrei voluto aggiungere anche dell’altro, ma alla fine, temendo di andare fuori tema, non ho voluto rischiare: seppur in modo molto superficiale, infatti, questa parte accenna alle problematiche legate alla famiglia che ho già ampiamente affrontato nell’Original dalla quale questa side-story è tratta.  
>  Chiaramente, alcune delle situazioni qui lasciate in qualche modo in sospeso saranno riprese più in là, cercando magari di soppesare meglio uscite comiche con riflessioni più o meno pesanti.  
>  _The Indigo Theory_ , alla fin fine, è un esperimento creativo: non vogliatemene se non tutto dovesse riuscire come voi sperereste, quindi. ù.ù


	3. Infermiere Ethan (fragole con la panna)

Steso sul suo letto ed avvolto malamente nelle coperte, avendoci passato ore a crogiolarvisi senza poi preoccuparsi di rimetterle a posto, Saul poteva sentire chiaramente fin da lì lo schiocco secco prodotto dalla lama di un coltello che batteva contro il tagliere di legno.  
Per quanto lussuoso Ethan potesse averlo trovato, il residence affittato dal padre del restauratore non era comunque una reggia, quindi era impossibile per il venticinquenne ignorare i rumori prodotti dall’altro ragazzo nel muoversi in cucina.  
A proposito, perché ci stava mettendo così tanto tempo? Ok che a Saul non dispiaceva mangiare, ma a giudicare da come il suo fidanzato si stava applicando, pareva che stesse cucinando per dieci persone…  
Per la prima volta da quando aveva avuto la cattiva idea di permettere ad Ethan di accompagnarlo a quel dannato ricevimento di Capodanno, Saul riuscì a provare sincera nostalgia nei confronti di sua sorella: esattamente la sera seguente la partenza dell’albina, infatti, aveva accusato i sintomi di un’influenza fulminante della quale pativa ancora gli strascichi.  
Certo, non era più un bambino che andava accudito, e forse era proprio per questo che gli seccava che fosse stato proprio il copywriter a prendersi cura di lui in quel frangente. Oddio, non che la sua compagnia lo infastidisse, è che non gli andava particolarmente a genio che fosse toccato proprio a lui accollarsi certi piccoli fastidi, come andargli a compare le medicine o preparargli da mangiare quando le vertigini erano tanto forti da non permettergli di trascinarsi fino ai fornelli…  
Il lungo coltello aveva appena picchiato il suo ultimo colpo, quando l’uomo ancora convalescente realizzò che il vero motivo per cui in quei giorni si era sentito in difficoltà assieme ad Ethan era che gli frullavano ancora in testa le parole di diversi giorni prima…  
  
 _\- I miei genitori sono stati assassinati quando avevo cinque anni, e di altri parenti non ho mai avuto notizie._  
  
Nascose la testa sotto le lenzuola.  
Il fatto che Ethan avesse lavorato agli ordini di Vincent Deisenhofer non faceva automaticamente di lui un criminale, benché fosse una cosa sostanzialmente sospetta, ma qual nuovo particolare portava a pensare alla tessera di un ennesimo mosaico d’orrori.  
I genitori suoi e di Julia erano morti in quello che all’apparenza era sembrato un triste incidente ma che più probabilmente era stato un omicidio ben premeditato, e adesso Ethan gli diceva di aver perso la propria famiglia per via dell’intervento di qualcuno…  
Forse la sua vita prima di conoscerlo era stata ancora più complicata di quanto si fosse immaginato. E chissà che quelle brutte ferite cicatrizzate che deturpavano il suo corpo non ne fossero state una diretta conseguenza…  
Saul si rimproverò da solo, dicendosi che era irrispettoso da parte sua farsi certe domande senza dare al diretto interessato l’opportunità di esprimersi in proposito: sapeva per esperienza personale quanto terribile potesse risultare la curiosità altrui, specialmente quando la gente non era abbastanza sensibile da comprendere che certi discorsi, almeno all’inizio, era meglio prenderli alla larga.  
Stanco di restare fermo in attesa di essere servito ancora una volta, si scrollò le coperte di dosso e, indossata una vestaglia calda e spiegazzata, uscì dalla camera.  
Ethan avvertì la sua presenza alle spalle immediatamente, si sarebbe detto, ma quando si voltò verso di lui aveva la bocca troppo intenta a _ruminare_ , per rivolgergli la parola.  
\- Cos’è che stai mangiando, adesso? – gli chiese Saul con un sospiro, poggiando la schiena contro il muro.  
Ethan inghiottì qualsiasi cosa ci fosse nella sua bocca.  
\- Non dovresti essere a letto? Sei ancora convalescente, - lo rimbrottò aggirando la domanda.  
Senza lasciarsi intimorire dal suo atteggiamento, Saul avanzò a passi veloci fino a raggiungerlo e superarlo, per andare a vedere direttamente con i suoi occhi cosa stesse combinando. Aggrottò la fronte.  
\- Fragole, - sussurrò in tono incolore, afferrando un frutto per il picciolo e sollevandolo dalla scatola appena uscita dal freezer, scrollando con essa cristalli di ghiaccio. – Non mi piacciono.  
\- A _tutti_ piacciono le fragole! – esclamò il più giovane quasi con le lacrime agli occhi, sforzando la voce in un’inflessione che risultò piuttosto comica.  
\- Beh, dovresti aver capito che raramente i miei gusti riescono ad inserirsi negli standard-tipo.  
Ethan si accigliò:  
\- Vuol dire che le mangerò da solo, - mormorò torvo.  
\- Però le hai comprate con i _miei_ soldi, giusto? – fece notare sottilmente il restauratore.  
\- Potevo mai dire alla cassiera del supermercato: ‘Mi scusi, può fare due conti separati? Pagherò tutto io, ma le carote con i soldi del mio ragazzo e le fragole con i miei’? – biascicò inviperito in risposta.  
A quella sua frase, uno strano scalpitio si fece sentire con prepotenza dall’interno dello stomaco di Saul.   
… _Il mio ragazzo_ …   
Non poteva negare di aver pensato cose del genere di Ethan a sua volta, con tutto che Julia stava già preparando i confetti anche se si conoscevano solo da poche settimane, eppure constatò che sentire pronunciare determinate parole direttamente dalla bocca del ventitreenne faceva il suo effetto.  
\- Le preparo con la panna, - tentò ancora Ethan, cercando però ugualmente di mettere in salvo la fragola ancora prigioniera delle sue grinfie.  
Quando cercava di afferrarla, semplicemente Saul gliela faceva sparire da sotto il naso con una destrezza incredibile. Avrebbe potuto avere un futuro assicurato come prestigiatore o come ladro, senza dubbio.  
\- La rivuoi?  
\- Certo! Ormai è diventata una questione di principio! – strillò il giovane scrittore di testi pubblicitari. – Non ti permetterò di maltrattarla, dato che non sei neppure capace di apprezzarne il gusto!  
\- Apri la bocca.  
Il tono perentorio del venticinquenne face tentennare per un attimo Ethan, parecchio perplesso, ma alla fine questi ubbidì.  
Si sforzò di restare immobile vedendo Saul farsi avanti fin quasi a sfiorarlo, fermandosi a pochi centimetri dalle sue labbra.  
Era strano che uno della sua età potesse ancora emozionarsi già soltanto mescolando accidentalmente il proprio fiato a quello caldo di un altro, ma appena la mano di lui…  
Un urlo involontario interruppe le sue fantasticherie romantiche: Saul gli aveva appena lasciato cadere la fragola ghiacciata nel maglione.  
\- Cos’è, le tue gengive sono insensibili al freddo ma la tua pelle no? E non pensare più a roba da pervertito; sono ancora malato, come hai detto tu stesso, - mormorò Saul, allontanandosi.  
\- _L’avevo sciacquata sotto l’acqua tiepida!_  
Saul sollevò un sopracciglio.  
\- Ma che schifo…  
\- Ecco, adesso dovrò solo buttarla! – esclamò Ethan, indicando con gesti esagitati il frutto che, nel suo contorcersi per tirarlo fuori dai vestiti, aveva fatto cadere sul pavimento.  
\- Ethan, _è solo una fragola_. Ce ne saranno altre cinquanta di altrettanta cattiva qualità, in quella scatola…. Ethan, _stai pregando_?  
Il ragazzo dai capelli ricci terminò la sua breve litania e, aperta l’anta del mobile sotto il lavandino, lanciò la fragola diritto nell’immondizia.  
\- Non scherziamo col cibo, - bisbigliò cupamente.  
  
Anche se ormai non aveva particolarmente senso, dato che si sentiva benissimo, Ethan insistette perché Saul consumasse il suo piatto di brodo a letto. Gli fece compagnia gustandosi le ormai celebri fragole condite con la panna, dopo essersi accomodato in un angolo a gambe incrociate.  
\- Chissà perché, ero convinto che tu fossi un tipo da salato, - disse il restauratore ad un certo punto, leggermente disgustato e sorpreso insieme a causa della voracità con la quale inzuppava la frutta nella soffice massa spumosa e poi la divorava.  
\- Sono _anche_ un tipo da salato, infatti, ma non mi faccio mancare neppure il dolce, quando posso.  
Saul aveva sentito parlare di un argomento del genere ad un talk-show notturno, ma aveva dimenticato quali definizioni precise fossero state date in merito ai due schieramenti gustativi.  
\- Sei un ingordo cronico, in pratica. Tra cinque anni sarai una palla, - sentenziò senza appello.  
Ethan mandò giù un’altra cucchiaiata, squadrandolo con fare critico.  
Dalla sponda opposta del giaciglio, Saul sorbiva il suo brodo senza emettere risucchi maleducati, tenendo le orecchie ben drizzate.  
Il ragazzo dalla carnagione scura allungò verso di lui il cucchiaio di nuovo pieno. L’altro lo osservò guardingo, senza osare muoversi.  
\- Assaggiane un po’, ti prego. Qui non ci sono fragole, - disse Ethan lentamente. Perché dava l’impressione che l’avesse presa come una sfida personale…?  
\- Ho ancora in bocca il sapore del brodo, - sussurrò Saul, in un tono che trasudava giustificazione.  
Le labbra di Ethan si strinsero, come se avessero voluto trattenere un sorriso ma non ci fossero riuscite completamente.  
Senza insistere oltre, riportò il braccio a sé e mangiò lui ciò che il suo compagno aveva rifiutato. Ma Saul _sentiva_ che non era finita lì.  
\- Non hai voluto usare la mia posata, - affermò infatti Ethan, atono ma convinto.  
Il moro rivolse gli occhi grigi alla trama riccamente intessuta del copriletto.  
\- L’idea che ti penetrerò quando faremo l’amore ti spaventa ancora parecchio, vero?  
Saul scattò a sedere con una tale rapidità che per poco il piatto, colpito da un suo ginocchio adesso ripiegato, non rovinò a terra. Lo afferrò e lo spostò sul comodino con un gesto rabbioso.  
\- Il tuo cervello funziona in maniera completamente scoordinata, - ringhiò velenosamente nello scorgere sulle sue labbra un secondo sorrisino non del tutto opportunamente represso.  
\- Se è questo il problema, posso assicurarti che per me è totalmente indifferente chi di noi due starà sotto, - specificò il copywriter, serafico.  
Saul sapeva di essere arrossito di nuovo in modo poco decoroso.  
\- Non parlare di cose del genere con tanta tranquillità! – sbottò.  
\- Se non lo dico a te, a chi altri dovrei rivolgermi, scusa? – mormorò Ethan serenamente, dopo aver ripulito la sua ciotola dagli ultimi rimasugli di panna e pezzetti di fragola. – Adesso che non siamo proprio a zero con le esperienze fatte insieme, forse sarebbe meglio cominciare a…  
\- Vuoi rimangiarti la tua stessa proposta e mettermi fretta, adesso? – lo interruppe Saul, visibilmente agitato.  
Ethan sorrise, apertamente stavolta.  
\- No, bello mio: quando succederà sarà per una _tua_ scelta, e pertanto ogni _responsabilità_ graverà interamente sulle tue spalle. Non tentare di affibbiare a me la faccenda, o di lamentarti per qualcosa che hai chiesto di tua iniziativa.  
Diversi secondi si consumarono in un religioso silenzio; Saul stava di nuovo guardando vacuo quello sciocco copriletto.  
Sospirando, Ethan si alzò, e, riposta la sua coppetta accanto al piatto abbandonato dal fidanzato, s’inginocchio sul pavimento portandosi all’altezza del suo viso.  
\- E’ tanto più bello di me, questo stupido pezzo di lana? – gli domandò dolcemente.  
Saul, ancora muto, appariva sinceramente mortificato. Poi fece per aprire bocca, ma l’altro mormorò anticipandolo:  
\- Non iniziare a dirmi quanto ti senti inadeguato rispetto a me e al mondo: lo so già.  
\- … Ho voglia di riempirti di schiaffi.  
\- Allora fallo, - sussurrò il più giovane, sfiorandogli il volto con i polpastrelli.  
Il venticinquenne lo guardò duramente.  
\- Ti stai prendendo gioco di me, - brontolò infatti. – Ed è contrario al nostro accordo.  
\- Non lo sto facendo per niente. Non potrei essere più serio di così.  
Saul strinse forte i pugni sopra le coperte, fino a quando le sue nocche non divennero bianche.  
\- A volte ho persino l’impressione che tu la veda come una specie di _punizione_ … - borbottò Ethan. - Vergogna qua, dolore là, senso di costrizione sempre… ti sto mica mandando alla guerra!  
Saul sbuffò, mentre lui ridacchiava senza freni.  
\- Sei orrendo.  
\- Non è vero, sono carino. Forse anche più di te.  
\- Ma solo ‘forse’, - sottolineò il restauratore, tornando finalmente a guardarlo negli occhi.  
\- Il pavimento è freddo.  
\- E che c’entra? – borbottò Saul, facendo una smorfia. – Chi se ne importa, comunque.  
\- Fammi spazio.  
Ethan si rimise in piedi, e, senza troppa grazia, gli scippò le coperte di dosso.  
Saul reagì raggomitolandosi su sé stesso all’istante e spalancando gli occhi.  
\- Scusa, posso sapere cosa ti stai _coprendo_? – gli chiese Ethan con una nota di avvilimento nella voce, osservando il modo in cui si stava stringendo le braccia attorno al petto, neppure avesse avuto dei seni da nascondere.  
\- Non mi sto coprendo! – esclamò il secondo ragazzo. – Ho semplicemente freddo!  
Il letto scricchiolò.  
In bilico. Era quella, la sensazione più appropriata.  
Ethan svettava su di lui facendo leva su mani e ginocchia, in viso un’espressione più che altro incuriosita.  
Lentamente, Saul sciolse l’intreccio d’arti che gli proteggeva il torace ed estese le braccia fino a circondare il suo collo. Ethan riuscì comunque a baciargli più volte i polsi, quando la stoffa che li copriva scivolò elegantemente verso il basso.  
\- Bella pelle. Incredibilmente morbida, per essere quella di un uomo, - disse, come a spiegarsi.  
\- Le vene in rilievo mi disgustano.  
\- C’è qualcosa nel tuo corpo che non ti crei imbarazzo?  
\- Mi pareva di averti già detto di averne avuto abbastanza, di aspiranti strizzacervelli, - lo rimproverò. Ma intanto, fingendo di essere distratto da quel giocoso battibecco, allargava le gambe per lui, concedendogli spazio a sufficienza per potersi accomodare tra di esse. Più che una profferta sessuale, era un gesto che aveva imparato a compiere autoconvincendosi che non ne sarebbe scaturito qualcosa di male. O, più precisamente, niente di _sbagliato_.  
Le labbra del copywriter lo aggredirono, spigliate come al solito.  
\- Fortuna che non sai davvero di brodo, - soffiò Ethan, senza allontanasi troppo da lui.  
\- Ma puzzo di sudore, in compenso. Avrò questo pigiama addosso da tre giorni… - mormorò contrito.  
\- Ti hanno mai spiegato cosa vuol dire il termine ‘atmosfera’…?  
\- Anche questa mi sembrava una faccenda concreta da affrontare, - bofonchiò, sollevando le spalle per permettergli di sfilargli la maglia.  
\- Visto? Abbiamo eliminato il problema.  
Saul parve accorgersi solo in quel momento delle tende lasciate aperte.  
Seguendone lo sguardo ed intuendo i suoi timori, Ethan lo rabbonì:  
\- I palazzi di fronte a noi sono solo uffici, e oggi è Domenica. Non ci vedrà nessuno.  
Il restauratore esalò un lungo respiro, consapevole del fatto che Ethan non si sarebbe mai alzato per andare a tirarle, né avrebbe permesso a lui di farlo.  
Consentì alle sue dita già indubbiamente pratiche di finire di svestirlo, dopo che aveva fatto altrettanto con sé stesso.  
Dita che, poco dopo, gli strattonavano dolcemente i capelli per spingerlo a concedergli il collo indifeso.  
Ecco uno degli aspetti più affascinanti e nel contempo preoccupanti di Ethan che tornava a galla: non aveva mai avuto maniere rudi nei suoi riguardi e in generale lo trattava con delicatezza, forse più nel timore di spaventarlo e spingerlo a tirarsi indietro che non perché lo ritenesse un tipo fragile, ma di tanto in tanto aveva qualcuno di quei brevissimi scatti bruschi… Guizzi pregni di ribellione che, a dispetto della sua solita gentilezza nell’intimità, forse trasudavano un pizzico d’impazienza unita a qualcos’altro che non gli era ancora del tutto chiaro.  
\- Sei stato con parecchie persone, prima di me?  
Ethan sollevò la testa smarrito, abbandonando la presa sul capezzolo che aveva cominciato a mordicchiare con evidente diletto.  
\- Non certo con lo stuolo intero di aitanti giovanotti che stai pensando tu, - sussurrò. – Non sono poi un ragazzo così _facile_ come forse ti sarò sembrato…  
Saul gli diede uno scappellotto in testa.  
\- Non ho detto che penso tu vada con tutti, - lo sgridò. – Ero solo curioso. Mi chiedevo… ecco… se tu fossi così disinvolto di natura, o se dipendesse soprattutto dal fatto che hai già esperienza…  
Il dorso delle dita di Ethan aveva appena accarezzato i muscoli tesi del suo ventre, con noncuranza. Come se qualcosa avesse agganciato e dato uno strattone al suo ombelico, impercettibilmente s’inarcò verso di esso nella vaga richiesta di attenzioni più approfondite.  
\- E’ una domanda interessante, - gli concesse Ethan. – Comunque, esercizio pratico a parte, penso dipenda dal fatto che io mi sento molto attratto da te e tu non trovi spiacevole ciò che facciamo insieme. Senza presupposti del genere, andare oltre il fastidio reciproco sarebbe difficile.  
Saul scoppiò a ridere:  
\- Fastidio reciproco?  
\- Siamo entrambi degli elementi difficili, in fondo, - mormorò il secondo, spingendo il proprio bacino contro il suo fino a quando le rispettive anche non cozzarono. Sotto di lui, Saul si contorse lievemente cercando una posizione comoda per farle combaciare.  
\- Hai più ossa di quanto immaginassi, - gli sussurrò, smettendo di accarezzargli l’incavo tra capo e nuca per dedicarsi alle vertebre sporgenti, cosa che gli fece guadagnare un sonoro mugolio di protesta.  
\- Faccio bene a mangiare tanto, allora, - lo riprese divertito.  
\- … Per corporatura, siamo meno diversi di quanto credessi, comunque. Avrò al massimo una taglia più di te… - disse tra sé e sé, continuando a palparlo ovunque e rendendolo partecipe a voce delle sue considerazioni riguardo quei confronti.  
\- C’è qualcosa su cui ti batto sicuramente, però, - disse alla fine Ethan, il quale, passato lo stupore iniziale, cominciava a trovare divertente la situazione.  
\- Hai il sedere più grasso del mio, - dichiarò Saul guardandolo in tralice. – Ecco spiegato dove finiscono tutte le schifezze che mangi.  
Un tocco un po’ più azzardato del solito, ed Ethan trasalì. Ma si riscosse subito.  
\- … Non ti da fastidio, vero?  
Saul si riferiva chiaramente alla cicatrice in zona inguinale che aveva appena saggiato al tatto, con cura non diversa da quella dedicata ad altre parti del suo corpo. Ad Ethan venne spontaneo domandarsi se per caso quello sfregio non risultasse ancora più orribilmente evidente, ora che la sua erezione iniziava a farsi più palese.  
Forse stanco di aspettare una sua risposta, Saul raccattò la mano di lui ferma accanto al suo viso e, riempiendola di piccoli baci, ne raccolse in bocca due dita.  
L’atto, di per sé piuttosto eloquente, meravigliò Ethan tanto quanto l’atteggiamento d’inaspettata sicurezza che scorse nei suoi occhi.  
Sfioratagli per un istante la fronte sudata con le labbra, si portò tra le sue ginocchia ancora divaricate.  
Saul si era ripromesso di non chiudere gli occhi, stavolta. Durante la notte di Capodanno aveva permesso ad Ethan di accarezzarlo con più audacia di quanto non avesse mai fatto sino a quel momento; ne aveva goduto, ma per codardia aveva preferito isolarsi nel suo piacere, nel timore che il turbamento dovuto all’evento in corso potesse provocargli l’ennesimo blocco.  
Adesso, però, si rendeva conto che non sarebbe stato molto corretto da parte sua limitarsi a permettere ad Ethan di palpeggiarlo restandosene immobile a gemere… Del resto, l’invito ad agire era partito proprio da lui.  
\- E’… s-strano… - balbettò con un sussulto.  
\- Ti sto facendo male? – gli chiese Ethan, muovendosi più lentamente.  
Saul scosse la testa. Per qualche motivo, sentì crescere in lui la certezza che quelle mani non sarebbero mai arrivate a ferirlo, neppure in futuro.  
Il palmo di una delle sue, in compenso, per rispondere ad un’urgenza che andava facendosi pungente, si diresse verso il pube senza sprecarsi a chiedere il permesso ad una mente ormai annebbiata.  
Ethan osservò il tutto senza all’apparenza scomporsi e senza interrompere il suo lavoro, sinceramente affascinato dai movimenti dell’amante. Era… era _davvero_ bello. E persino in un stato del genere non smetteva di apparire vagamente puro.  
Che diamine, quello era praticamente un uomo fatto, e si stava _toccando_ , per giunta …!  
Eppure, Ethan riusciva ad avvertire chiaramente un certo senso d’oppressione pesargli all’altezza delle viscere, come se si fosse azzardato inopportunamente a spiare una figura misteriosa solitamente ammantata da un tabù di discrezione.  
Quando le iridi lucide e grigie dell’altro dardeggiarono attraverso la fessura tra le palpebre orlate di fini ciglia nere, l’impressione di stare cogliendo l’ultimo sguardo di compostezza offerto da una bellissima divinità, ormai in rovina e consapevole del suo disfacimento imminente, si fece ancora più pregnante, quasi velata di un’implicita supplica.  
“Questo è un reato,” si ritrovò a pensare Ethan. “Sto per compiere un atto illecito.”  
Ma quel sacrificio ancora palpitate di vita, quel dispensatore di sacrilegi, lo richiamò a sé un’ultima volta, con voce rauca e stanca:  
\- Vieni…  
Vacillando mentalmente, Ethan lo seguì con occhi spiritati fino a quando non si fu sistemato disteso sul letto, prono, con movenze pigre che gli fecero pensare quasi ad un mancamento.  
Poi le sue carni frementi varcarono la soglia proibita, le unghie sprofondate nei glutei sodi, e non ci furono più pensieri.  
Saul strinse i denti nell’attimo del disagio.  
La verità è che si sentiva già talmente assalito dalle emozioni più discordanti, sazio di baci, bruciante per le carezze ricevute e stimolato all’estremo dalle esplorazioni più differenti, che forse proprio in quell’occasione avrebbe potuto rinunciare ad andare fino in fondo.  
In compenso, temeva che in un altro momento in cui si fosse sentito meno intontito, magari sarebbe venuto a mancargli anche il coraggio sufficiente per reclamare una risoluzione definitiva al suo ‘problema’.  
Ma in quegli attimi, poi, ci aveva mai pensato sul serio…?  
Non ne era sicuro. Era complicato distrarsi mentre Ethan lo possedeva.  
Indubbiamente, stava facendo il suo ingresso nel mondo degli adulti da ubriaco, seppur non d’alcol.  
Non era del tutto sicuro di trovare già gradevoli quegli affondi quasi corrosivi, ma per istinto strofinava l’inguine ancora troppo congestionato per reagire contro il materasso. Gli sarebbe servita un altro po’ di sperimentazione prima di comprendere seriamente il sesso, concluse.  
Al momento, era così stremato che il piacere gli arrivava naturalmente intorpidito, anche se per fortuna la prima rigidità iniziale andava consumandosi rapidamente assieme alle sue paure più infantili.  
Ethan, d’altro canto, stava divertendosi parecchio là dietro, e Saul non aveva tutta questa gran voglia di fargli gli occhioni dolci perché gli bisbigliasse all’orecchio qualche frase romantica, né di pizzicarlo sfottendolo con qualche frase sagace in quel momento poco appropriato.  
Aveva sentito dire che spesso persino le coppie più affiatate e di lunga data facevano fatica a sincronizzarsi tra le lenzuola, quindi non si risentì troppo del fatto che Ethan stesse raggiungendo il proprio acme fisico mentre lui dubitava che nei prossimi quindici minuti avrebbe avuto forza a sufficienza pure soltanto per rimettersi in piedi.  
D’altronde, era uno spettacolo simpatico anche soltanto il sentirlo ansimare tra le sue scapole, il fiato spezzato dallo sforzo (*)…  
  
Già avviluppato in un intreccio confuso di gambe e strati di coperte, Saul dovette stringersi più vicino ad Ethan per non ruzzolare giù dal piccolo letto ad una piazza.  
Era irritato. Ok, la compagnia del fidanzato non lo disgustava di certo e quel pomeriggio non si sentiva abbastanza meschino da volerlo cacciare sul divano nell’altra stanza, ma ecco… diciamo che non sarebbe stato male se gli fosse stata concessa una piccola _pausa_ … un po’ di tempo per razionalizzare gli eventi appena accaduti …  
Ethan sembrava non aver più bisogno di battere le ciglia, tanto lo guardava fisso, e da una buona mezz’ora ormai lo coccolava teneramente con una premura che, a pensarci bene, si era largamente risparmiato durante i preliminari.  
Saul era un po’ confuso da quel suo atteggiamento, e, anche se la cosa un po’ lo lusingava, più che investito da una calda sensazione di sicurezza, sentiva risorgere una punta del vecchio imbarazzo... Il cervello umano funziona proprio in modo contorto, e il suo non faceva eccezioni.  
Forse doveva dirgli qualcosa. Che si dice in casi del genere, grazie per avermi… ehm… _deflorato_?  
Cacchio, neppure fosse stato una ragazza…!  
Meglio stare zitto fino a quando non fosse stato lui a rivolgergli la parola, dunque.  
Opportunità che non si fece attendere, del resto.  
\- E adesso che si fa? – sussurrò Ethan, guardandolo stranamente.  
Saul si voltò per controllare la sveglia.  
\- E’ un po’ presto per cenare, ma se proprio hai fame…  
Seguì una risata canzonatoria.  
\- Intendo dire che faremo _noi due_ , - sorride Ethan, fingendo di non accorgersi del suo broncio.  
Saul si fece definitivamente torvo.  
\- Tu non tornerai a lavoro subito, no? – sussurrò. – Insomma… Per me puoi anche restare qui, se ne hai ancora voglia…  
Ethan gli baciò la punta del naso a tradimento.  
\- Grazie, padron Saul. Comunque, è tutto a posto?  
\- ‘Tutto a posto’…? – annaspò l’altro, pur intuendo a cosa stesse alludendo.  
\- Ce la farai a metterti seduto a tavola, tra un paio d’ore, oppure dovrò di nuovo _apparecchiarti il letto_ come prima?  
Saul lo colpì in piena faccia con il cuscino.  
\- Avevi detto che era ancora da definire chi sarebbe stato sotto, ma poi hai fatto tutto tu! – sbraitò arrossendo. Delizia mai dimenticata, questa…  
\- Veramente, sei stato proprio tu a chiedermelo con questa tua vocina sensuale, - ribatté Ethan, peggiorando la situazione sulle sue guance. – Devo recitarti la scena?  
\- No, grazie, - mormorò, dandogli le spalle e tirando su il lenzuolo fino a coprirsi il capo, ignorando i suoi patetici tentativi di chiedergli scusa.

* * *

(*) L’autrice si scusa per questa sgradevole ripetizione del suono ‘s’, ma la raffica di parole le garba molto e pertanto non verrà modificata. ù_ù

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La parentesi delle lemon in _Funky Purple_ si è rivelata molto presto, per me autrice, un argomento di non semplicissima trattazione, a dispetto delle mie intenzioni iniziali circa il modo d’impostare quella storia e l’effettivo cambio di rating.  
> Nonostante certe accortezze, però, sembrerebbe che io abbia voluto usufruire relativamente poco di questo salto di target, nel senso che alla fine gli unici a beneficiarne _fisicamente_ sono stati proprio i nostri Saul ed Ethan…  
>  Che cosa posso dire? A dispetto di ciò che certe persone pensano di me, non è mia abitudine dedicarmi all’esplicitamente sconcio quando non sono sul serio in vena. -__-  
> Il capitolo che avete appena finito di leggere, quindi, ha rappresentato per me una fonte di grattacapi non indifferenti: certo, avevo messo in conto che determinate scene sarebbero potute scappare, ma alla fine ho scelto di focalizzarmi su un episodio che nella trama regolare avevo più saggiamente scelto di sviluppare alla lontana.  
> Perché, senza dubbio, le manfrine di Saul riguardo il sesso non sono da prendersi totalmente alla leggera, specie se si considera che, sommate al suo essere così _sentimentalmente diseducato_ , hanno un ruolo non indifferente nel suo rapportarsi agli altri e nel suo comportamento in generale.  
> Confesso che questo capitolo sarebbe potuto venir fuori molto, molto diverso se solo lo avessi scritto sotto un altro stato d’animo, che forse è più prepotentemente fisico di quanto non avessi messo in conto e che, alla fin fine, i miei adorati damerini sono stati capaci di risucchiarmi via con i loro atteggiamenti sprezzanti ogni mio desiderio di fare introspezione emotivamente seria.  
> Saul, sotto tutti i punti di vista, è un uomo _pratico_. Sarà anche un venticinquenne vergine sessuofobico, ma come lui stesso sottolinea non è un adolescente alla ricerca di rassicurazioni, o perlomeno non solo. Sarebbe risultato assolutamente ‘Fuori Carattere’, anche se molto romantico da parte mia, mostrarvelo _sbocciare_ tra le braccia del suo innamorato…  
>  Saul è colmo fino all’orlo di paranoie inutili. Saul, sotto sotto, s’incazza perché a suo parere il fidanzato non gli ha riservato abbastanza smancerie. Saul, una volta aver ‘tolto il dente’ con forse meno dolore di quanto avesse messo in conto, può persino permettersi di rilassarsi al punto tale da decidere di perdonare il suo amante perché è venuto troppo presto.  
> Ethan, invece, è una persona di tutt’altra categoria.  
> Questa analisi, pensandoci bene, diventa d’importanza cruciale se confrontata con ciò che abbiamo visto in _Funky Purple_ ; nel presente in pratica.  
> Checché lui ne possa dire e nonostante il ‘ruolo’ che si è offerto di assumere, Ethan è già chiaramente innamorato di Saul. Un amore, però, che è mescolato a lieve soggezione, invidia persino, e non meno ad una punta d’inadeguatezza, per quanto al copywriter piaccia attribuite tale atteggiamento unicamente a Saul.  
> E sia quest’ultimo che noi, senza grossi sforzi, abbiamo potuto cogliere in lui movimenti sospetti, qualcosa che gli cova sottopelle spingendolo a mordere il freno anche quando non dovrebbe: Ethan, nonostante appaia molto inquadrato, in diverse occasioni ha dimostrato e dimostrerà ancora una certa difficoltà a controllare i propri istinti, nella vita di relazione in primis… cosa, questa, che unita agli eccessi di Saul sfocerà in più di un’incomprensione.  
> Tirando le somme, direi che questo capitolo è stato letteralmente un _parlar chiaro_ , e in maniera neppure troppo sottile…


	4. La Teoria dell’Indaco

RE: Ebbene Amleto, dov’è Polonio?  
AMLETO: A cena.  
RE: A cena? Dove?  
AMLETO: Non dove egli mangia, ma dove è mangiato.  
  
(Shakespeare, _Amleto_ )  
  
Il coperchio della caffettiera venne chiuso prontamente con un piccolo tonfo metallico pochi istanti dopo l’inizio dell’ebollizione, e ben presto un intenso profumo di caffè permeò l’aria stantia della stanza lasciata chiusa durante la notte.  
Saul, presumibilmente consapevole della vigile presenza di Ethan, attraversava la camera nel maggior silenzio possibile senza quasi fermarsi, ma stando bene attento a non urtare con la sua solita goffaggine sedie lasciate fuori posto, a non scivolare su indumenti abbandonati sul pavimento e a richiudere le svariate ante aperte facendo il minor chiasso possibile. Tutto ciò con infinita pazienza, chiaramente non ignaro del fatto che quel caos derivasse direttamente dallo scontento del copywriter per essere stato costretto a dormire sul divano, e per di più da solo…  
Saul profumava di bagnoschiuma dall’aroma balsamico mescolato ad un dopobarba la cui fragranza polverosa suscitava in Ethan sensazioni contrastanti. Sentimento forse ispiratogli dalla combinazione dei due effluvi che in effetti concordavano poco, chissà.  
Comunque, tra pino silvestre e qualsiasi cosa ci fosse in quel dopobarba (perché _polveroso_ , poi?), senza dubbio il vero odore di Saul era stato cancellato da diversi colpi di spugna saggiamente assestati.  
Era convinto che i capelli del moro fossero ancora mezzi bagnati come al solito, ma era stanco di ripetergli che si sarebbe preso una bronchite a non forza di asciugarseli bene, specialmente adesso che erano in pieno inverno.  
Se Ethan se ne restava immobile sul rigido sofà senza interagire con lui, comunque, non era unicamente per pigrizia: il suo fidanzato usciva di casa per primo, quindi, seguendo un tacito accordo, preferiva continuare a dormire o a fare finta di dormire per permettergli intanto di usufruire del bagno.  
Tuttavia, benché fosse sveglio da almeno un quarto d’ora, quando quella mattina la sveglia cominciò a suonare a dieci centimetri dalla sua faccia, il ventitreenne, colto alla sprovvista, per poco non colpì il tavolino con il capo sobbalzando.  
Spense rapidamente l’apparecchio, prima che le note di una canzone da lui ben conosciuta si diffondessero abbastanza da procurargli disturbo. La testa gli dava già fastidio a sufficienza.  
\- Ti sei mai chiesto come mai un certo brano musicale, che per un dato periodo di tempo ti fa letteralmente impazzire, da un giorno all’altro possa arrivare a starti indifferente se non addirittura a disturbarti? – chiese al restauratore, il quale aveva seguito la scena con lo sguardo senza fare commenti, oramai abituatosi a quei siparietti comici mattutini.  
Saul parve ragionare a lungo su quella domanda, con inaspettata serietà. Poi gli allungò una tazzina colma fino all’orlo di caldo liquido scuro, accigliato.  
\- Caffè?  
  
Amy aveva un viso un po’ tondo ma carino, occhi celesti ed un piercing sul sopracciglio sinistro.  
Da alcuni anni tingeva la sua lunga chioma castana di un nero che ad Ethan pareva troppo opaco per non risultare artificiale. Niente a che vedere coi magnifici capelli corvini di Saul, senza dubbio… In certi momenti gli sarebbe piaciuto continuare a stringerli tra le dita accarezzandoli per minuti interi; peccato che il loro padrone non gradisse granché la manovra.  
Amy stava succhiando pigramente una di quelle liquirizie rosse e verdi ricche di coloranti.  
Ethan la conosceva da molto poco, visto che era stato assunto di recente in quella pizzeria dove lei lavorava come cassiera, ma stranamente tra loro era nata subito una simpatia immediata che lo aveva portato ad aprirsi più di quanto fosse solito fare con degli estranei. Le aveva raccontato che veniva da un’altra città, che di solito si guadagnava da vivere offrendo la sua collaborazione ad un’agenzia pubblicitaria, e… beh, anche che era omosessuale.  
Il che era piuttosto insolito da parte sua, perché, se era vero che non aveva mai fatto molto per nascondere le sue inclinazioni, non era neppure tipo che si presentava dicendo: ‘Salve! Il mio attuale nome è Ethan Anderson e sono gay.’  
Non che avesse eletto Amy a sua confidente o qualcosa di simile, era di carattere troppo discreto per chiacchierare di certe cose esplicitamente persino ad amici a lui più vicini, ma comunque si sentiva meglio se poteva accennare senza grandi imbarazzi a determinati discorsi, di tanto in tanto.  
Il ventitreenne si domandò se sarebbe stato giusto o meno chiederle un parere riguardo alla strana reazione che aveva avuto Saul quella mattina, ma poi si disse che quell’imbecille era già fin troppo complicato da capire per chi lo conosceva in prima persona, figuriamoci quindi per una ragazza che non l’aveva mai visto da vicino…  
A pensarci bene, la loro stessa relazione era cominciata solo da alcune settimane, e, nonostante oramai veleggiasse verso discreti traguardi pur avendo saltato diverse tappe, non poteva affermare di riuscire sempre a capire al volo le sue contorte intenzioni.  
Prese il secondo pezzetto di liquirizia, che Amy gli aveva lasciato, e lo morse, gettando un’occhiata distratta alla rivista che la ragazza aveva sfogliando durante quell’ultimo quarto d’ora di pausa.  
\- ‘Scopri qual è il tuo chakra’? – lesse con un leggero accenno beffardo nella voce.  
La giovane donna lo guardò male.  
Per la verità, malgrado avesse storto il naso, Ethan non era del tutto nuovo a quel genere di argomenti: piacevano a Julius (*), che ogni tanto gliene aveva parlato nonostante la sua riluttanza; ma, trattandosi di un campo che andava al di fuori dei suoi interessi, buona parte di ciò che gli aveva riferito con la pur debita insistenza era stato rimosso.  
\- E’ un bel test, - disse lei con un tono puntiglioso che lo sfidava a contraddirla.  
Ethan fissò ancora una volta il giornale con scetticismo, aggrottando la fronte.  
\- Per me è tutta una stupidaggine.  
L’espressione torva che stava deformando il viso di Amy in quell’istante gli fece comprendere che non era il caso di stuzzicarla ulteriormente, per quella mattina, o avrebbe potuto anche scordarsi dolciumi e parole di conforto da parte sua per tutto il resto della permanenza che avrebbe avuto in quel luogo.  
Sospirò.  
\- Ok… Facciamolo, questo test, - concesse. – Poi ti dirò se _effettivamente_ lo trovo idiota.  
La ragazza accettò con gioia, senza nascondere la sua sorpresa per quella vittoria puerile.  
I minuti successivi li passarono quindi tra la formulazione di domande che ad Ethan sembravano quantomai banali o improbabili e le successive risposte, talvolta esitanti, talvolta seccate. Il quesito riguardante il tipo di anello di fidanzamento da scegliere, poi, lo fece fremere silenziosamente.  
Senza dubbio, se Saul aveva dato modo di dimostrarsi un permaloso cronico, neppure lui stava facendo una gran bella figura, se si pensava alla facilità con la quale riusciva a farsi punzecchiare quand’era già nervoso di suo.  
\- E’ _Ajna_ , - gli disse alla fine Amy, chiaramente soddisfatta. – Ora ti leggo il profilo del chakra, - mormorò, nonostante lui si fosse già lanciato su un pacchetto di patatine alla paprika smettendo ufficialmente di darle corda. – _Ajna, che significa percepire e sapere, è posto in mezzo alla fronte, il suo colore è l’indaco ed è chiamato anche terzo occhio, nel senso che sa cogliere le cose invisibili, così come i due occhi fisici vedono la realtà materiale._ – S’interruppe. – Mi stai ascoltando?  
\- Certo, - sussurrò Ethan, la mano impiastricciata di briciole ancora a mezz’aria.  
Amy lo scrutò bieca per qualche secondo, dopodiché riprese:  
\- _Sviluppa l’intuito e l’intuizione, ed è simboleggiato dalla luce: una luce nel buio che ti guida, una intuizione improvvisa come un lampo che ti fa capire tutto in un istante, una stella luminosa che guida la tua coscienza e non ti fa mai sbagliare strada. Se funziona bene, sai sempre come affrontare le situazioni difficili, anche se razionalmente non sapresti spiegarti il perché._  
\- Sono un uomo in balia dei suoi istinti, su questo non c’è dubbio, - sentenziò Ethan, adesso all’apparenza più attento.  
La ragazza gli regalò uno sguardo colmo di pura compassione mista a disgusto.  
\- _E’ anche il chakra del perdono e della pietà, della capacità di dimenticare la rabbia, l’odio e il rancore_.  
Ethan ebbe una piccola, incontrollabile esplosione di riso amaro.  
\- Oh sì, sono proprio la personificazione dell’indulgenza, - ringhiò, a denti così serrati che Amy non fu capace di decifrare quella frase. Al copywriter, naturalmente, era tornata in mente in un istante tutta la sua tragica infanzia nonché l’attuale scopo ultimo della sua vita: uccidere la persona che lo aveva privato dei suoi genitori, conducendo irrimediabilmente la sua esistenza verso binari anomali.  
Amy, che di sicuro non poteva immaginare i motivi della sua stizza, era allibita.  
\- _Frasi per svilupparlo. Accetto gli altri e me stessa per quello che sono._  
Ethan riconobbe immediatamente quella voce, rabbrividendo per via del fiato caldo che gli stava accarezzando l’orecchio.  
\- Saul… - balbettò scostandosi impercettibilmente dall’uomo, il quale era entrato nella pizzeria ed era arrivato alle sue spalle senza che nessuno avesse notato la sua presenza. O meglio, forse Amy se n’era accorta, e quella magari era una delle ragioni che potevano spiegare quella sua aria sbigottita, maleducazione del collega a parte.  
\- Allora, Ethan, ci accetti per quello che siamo? – ripeté il restauratore, irreprensibile.  
L’altro non rispose, anzi, avvertì forte in lui il desiderio di piantare gli occhi a terra.  
Perché quella vergogna? Non aveva senso, in fondo.  
Saul si sporse ulteriormente e sfilò la rivista dalle dita di Amy, ancora troppo ammaliata dal suo sguardo e scossa da quella situazione assurda per reagire con prepotenza contro di lui.  
Il più anziano cominciò ad elencare monotono:  
\- _Riconosco di aver bisogno di momenti di silenzio e tranquillità. Tutte le risposte sono dentro di me. Ho fiducia nel mio essere interiore che mi guida e mi protegge. Non ho niente da dimostrare a nessuno,_ \- scoccò un’occhiata molto significativa al suo fidanzato, più che basito. – _Sono piena di saggezza. La fantasia è la linfa della mia vita. Sbagliare mi permette d’imparare e cresc..._  
Ethan gli strappò via il giornale dalle mani, lanciandolo con furia sul pavimento.  
\- Ancora non ti avevo detto che il tuo mirare basso e temere il successo, oltre che la rabbia e il rancore che tendi a covare dentro, sono una diretta conseguenza del tuo povero Ajna bloccato (**), - disse Saul senza scomporsi, anzi, con leggera ironia.  
Senza degnarlo di una seconda occhiata, Ethan si rivolse direttamente ad Amy, ancora visibilmente scosso:  
\- E’ tempo d’iniziare le consegne, - decretò. – Vado in cucina a vedere s’è pronto.  
Detto questo, sparì nei locali sul retro, abbandonando la ragazza e il venticinquenne alle prese con un silenzio ben difficile da gestire.  
Saul appoggiò sul bancone un portafogli.  
\- Con la scusa di restituirgli questo, ero venuto a vedere come stava. Stamattina l’ho trattato male senza dargli modo di capire, - ammise brevemente, puntellando Amy con i suoi granitici occhi grigi. – Sono davvero dispiaciuto che tu abbia dovuto assistere a questa sceneggiata.  
  
Come spesso può accadere quando sei davvero in preda all’agitazione, Saul cedette ad una tentazione dalla quale si asteneva da anni: entrò nella prima cartoleria che trovò sulla strada e comprò un blocco di fogli da disegno di buona qualità e la scatola di pastelli più grossa che il negoziante seppe offrigli; una di quelle che da bambino avrebbe tanto desiderato ma che sua madre non gli avrebbe mai acquistato, considerandolo uno spreco di soldi.  
Arrivato ad una sorta di piccolo parco, o più precisamente ad uno spazio verde composto da quattro panchine e due alberi strappati all’asfalto, si accomodò lontano da sguardi indiscreti e dal solito gruppo di bambini armati di palla e, semplicemente, donò alle matite colorate l’intero carico della sua furia.  
\- Oh in your eyes I can see the disguise... Oh in your eyes I can see the dismay (***)... – canticchiò tra sé e sé stritolando tra le dita l’asticella di legno, mentre la grafite incideva cicatrici dolorose sugli spazi ancora vergini.  
\- Scusami se te lo dico, ma non reggi il confronto con Dolores.  
La punta del pastello rosso, già provata da numerosi sforzi, si sbriciolò sotto l’ultima pressione eccessiva.  
Senza attendere ulteriori inviti dopo la mezza esclamazione di sorpresa che l’uomo si era lasciato sfuggire, Amy andò a sedersi accanto a lui.  
\- La mia analista avrebbe detto che in realtà vorresti farlo a te stesso e non a lui, - sentenziò, indicando con un cenno del capo la figura sul foglio che somigliava pericolosamente ad un impiccato.  
Saul richiuse l’album di botto, imbarazzato perché colto sul fatto.  
\- C’è qualcosa che posso fare per te? – le chiese con gentilezza, ma senza nascondere il suo desiderio che quella conversazione finisse in fretta.  
Amy strinse gli occhi.  
\- Forse sono io, che posso esserti d’aiuto, - mormorò sibillina. – Volevo mettere in chiaro che tra me e il tuo ragazzo non c’è nulla, più che altro.  
Saul la stava scrutando con stampata in viso un’espressione assolutamente scandalizzata.  
Amy sollevò il sopracciglio ornato, interdetta.  
\- … Perché tu sei il fidanzato di Ethan, _vero_? … Non ho appena detto una cosa del genere ad uno che non c’entra assolutamente nulla, _giusto_ …?  
Saul si portò una mano alla bocca per nascondere la risata che gli sorse spontanea guardandola in faccia, ma riuscì solo a soffocare una specie di grugnito e a far rotolare giù dalle proprie ginocchia l’astuccio di cartone che conteneva le matite colorate.  
\- Ok, sei tu, - borbottò Amy, irritata.  
\- Scusami, ma mi ricordi moltissimo una mia amica, - si giustificò il restauratore, non appena poté riprendere fiato.  
La donna diede uno sguardo al blocco dei disegni ormai chiuso, pensierosa.  
\- Ti sei messo a fare lo scemo perché hai visto Ethan che parlava con me, ma lui era già arrabbiato di suo.  
Saul sollevò la testa, verso le poche nuvole che passeggiavano per quel cielo freddo e limpido.  
\- Non mi aveva mai parlato di te. Se fossi stato a conoscenza della tua esistenza, probabilmente non l’avrei sentita come una minaccia dalla quale essere tenuto da parte.  
\- Forse dovrei offendermi…  
\- Mi sono sentito tradito, all’idea che si fosse già fatto un’amica dopo così poco tempo che abitiamo qui.  
\- Ma tu e lui state _insieme_ , - gli ricordò lei, calcando per bene la voce su quell’ultima parola.  
\- Non è che lo conosca da molto più tempo di te, sai? – bisbigliò risentito. – Se siamo in questa situazione, magari è proprio colpa mia.  
\- _Colpa tua_? – ripeté la ragazza, sinceramente interessata e stupita.  
Saul si grattò la testa, di nuovo a disagio.  
\- L’ho spinto a mettersi con me praticamente seguendo solo i miei desideri, - sussurrò. – Considero Ethan un uomo adulto, e quindi capace di fare determinate scelte ponderandole per bene in base ai suoi bisogni. Quando ha accettato di restare qui con me, ho dato per scontato che nel fare questo non avrebbe calpestato volontariamente alcuna sua necessità per me.  
Dato che Amy appariva piuttosto perplessa, si spiegò meglio:  
\- Abitiamo entrambi in città diverse da questa, e ci siamo incontrati qui a causa delle nostre rispettive occupazioni. Quando… - incespicò. – Quando le cose tra noi hanno preso… _una determinata piega_ , gli ho proposto di restare a farmi compagnia per i prossimi mesi in cui dovrò restare qui a causa di un corso di specializzazione, anche perché ho un appartamento già in affitto e posso ospitarlo da me senza problemi. Confesso, però, che vedendolo così tranquillo ho finito col non preoccuparmi troppo di come si sarebbe sentito… mettendo da parte il suo lavoro, i suoi amici, le sue abitudini…  
Saul stava di nuovo pensando a Julius sentendosi in colpa, anche se questo Amy non poteva saperlo.  
\- E il constatare che non si è rintanato in un angolo a piangere per la nostalgia ti da fastidio? – lo rimbrottò la cassiera.  
\- Non essere ridicola, - sibilò. – E’ solo che non sono certo che per lui tutto questo vada veramente bene.  
Evitando di soffermarsi sull’intrinseca offesa nei suoi riguardi che quell’affermazione poteva contenere, Amy mormorò:  
\- Allora _chiediglielo_.  
Nonostante il terrore che parve prendere il sopravvento sul controllo volontario che Saul aveva dei propri muscoli facciali, la ragazza, poco pietosamente, biascicò:  
\- Non è meglio chiarire adesso, piuttosto che attendere in silenzio, struggendoti nell’ansia, il giorno in cui vorrà mollarti rinfacciandoti di avergli fatto mancare l’aria con le tue pretese?  
\- Non sono sicuro che ascoltarlo mentre _chiariremo_ si rivelerà un’esperienza piacevole, - ammise vago, accorgendosi che la matita rossa si era spezzata. – La verità è che di lui non so quasi nulla.  
  
Quando Ethan fu di ritorno al residence dopo aver terminato le consegne, ed era piuttosto tardi, scoprì con sorpresa che un fagotto umano ammantato di blu aveva occupato impunemente il suo posto sul divano. 

* * *

(*) Come forse ricorderà chi ha letto _Funky Purple_ , tra gli svariati tatuaggi di Julius c’è anche il simbolo del secondo chakra, Svadhishthana.  
(**) Le parti in corsivo, oltre alle ultime affermazioni di Saul prima della Nota, sono state tratte dall’articolo ‘Scopri qual è il tuo chakra’ (ma và? ^^;), pubblicato nel numero 6 del mensile _Starbene_ nell’anno 2004. Erano rivolte al femminile e le ho lasciate volutamente tali.  
(***) La canzone che Saul sta cantando è _Daffodil Lament_ dei Cranberries.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un capitolo più riflessivo che divertente, questo. E che, temo, necessiterà di un qualche seguito nella prossima parte.  
> Sarebbe difficile oltre che fuori luogo in questo spazio spiegarvi per le lunghe cosa intendessi dire con quella citazione iniziale, che tra l’altro mi è stata suggerita da un mio libro di testo, ma vorrei almeno farvi notare che alla fine anche qui il passato è tornato nuovamente a creare fastidi: fantasmi (nel pieno senso del termine) che fanno sentire la loro voce chiedendo una fetta di rinnovata e dovuta considerazione.  
> Il riferimento alla stanchezza per le cose delle quali ci è passato il capriccio, che Ethan introduce riferendosi alle vecchie canzoni, all'inizio era stato più o meno puramente casuale, ma si è rivelato la messa in moto di un vero e proprio stato di allerta in Saul: certe dichiarazioni così franche forse non gliele tireremo più fuori dalla bocca fino allo sdegnato ‘Stai dicendo che vuoi lasciarmi?’ del capitolo 20 di FP.  
> Ed un Ethan tanto emotivamente esplicito riguardo le sue sofferenze interiori è stata una manifestazione altrettanto rara.


	5. La Teoria dell’Indaco (II)

Out, out, brief candle!/Spegniti, spegniti, breve candela!  
Life’s but a walking shadow, a poor player,/La vita è solo un’ombra che cammina, un povero attore,  
That struts and frets his hour upon the stage,/che avanza impettito e si dimena sopra un palcoscenico per l’ora a lui assegnata,  
And then is heard no more. It is a tale/E poi non se ne sentirà più parlare. E’ un racconto  
Told by an idiot, full of sound and fury,/Narrato da un idiota, pieno di strepito e furia,  
Signifying nothing./Che non significa nulla.  
  
(Shakespeare, _Macbeth_ )  
  
  
Quella mattina la trapunta gli era pesata sul corpo come se, invece che di piume, fosse stata imbottita di piccole particelle dure snocciolabili tra le dita.  
Sarebbe stato un giorno privo d’impegni per entrambi, quindi nessuna sveglia aveva squillato imperiosa per distogliere Ethan dal suo sonno disturbato, compito che in compenso si era assunto arbitrariamente il Sole: erano quasi le dieci del mattino, e i suoi malefici raggi avevano continuato a bussare con insistenza alle sue palpebre fino a quando non si era deciso a sollevarle.  
Nel rimettersi in piedi, si rese conto che la testa gli doleva in una maniera sospetta, per essersi appena alzato: il fatto di aver fregato il letto a Saul per una notte, dunque, non era bastato a giovare al suo riposo.  
A mente fredda, riconosceva di essersi comportato come uno stupido.  
Era stato molto maleducato con Amy, scattando in quel modo davanti a lei anche se non aveva alcuna colpa né avrebbe potuto conoscere i motivi della sua collera, e per di più a quell’imbarazzante sceneggiata aveva assistito anche Saul…  
Insomma, neppure insistere tanto era da lui, ma dato che non era stato sincero fino in fondo col suo ragazzo, non era poi così strano che avesse voluto approfittare di quell’occasione per saperne di più riguardo a ciò che gli stava nascondendo con una tale ostinazione… Oppure voleva solo dare una mano alla povera Amy, preda della sua sgarbatezza iraconda? Chissà.  
Comunque, restava il problema di fondo: doveva chiedere scusa al restauratore cercando però, nel contempo, di risparmiargli particolari espliciti circa l’omicidio dei suoi genitori e le sue prospettive per il futuro. Per quanto di mentalità elastica, infatti, dubitava che Saul avrebbe preso alla leggera la sua intenzione di trovare l’assassino e ripagarlo con la stessa moneta…  
Per non parlare del fatto che aveva lavorato a sua volta come cecchino per l’Organizzazione, la quale dopo la morte dei suoi l’aveva tanto gentilmente prelevato ed addestrato per poi abbandonarlo anni dopo in mezzo al nulla morente, la carne del suo corpo mortificata da innumerevoli, devastanti pugnalate, lasciti poco gentili di ex-compagni di squadra eccessivamente sospettosi.  
Analizzando per un solo istante con la coda dell’occhio una cicatrice bianca che gli solcava in verticale l’addome, si disse che no, non poteva parlargliene. Non ancora, perlomeno.  
Forse, quando il tempo e l’abitudine avrebbero confermato le capacità di resistenza del loro rapporto, si sarebbe aperto a lui completamente supplicando clemenza.  
  
 _Amore, sono stato un assassino. Mi vuoi ancora?_  
  
Richiuse l’anta dell’armadio, facendo bene attenzione che non rimanesse incastrato il lembo di una giacca.  
Più passavano i giorni, più si rendeva conto che il momento del distacco sarebbe stato complicato e duro.  
Sia lui che Saul potevano considerarsi essenzialmente degli adulti, eppure avevano voluto correre il rischio tirando su quella specie di convivenza temporanea che, lo sapevano entrambi, non avrebbe avuto un seguito se non al prezzo di pesanti cambiamenti.  
Ogni volta che si diceva di conoscerlo troppo poco per poter provare qualcosa di serio nei suoi riguardi, la parte più emotiva di lui gli ricordava che di solito è proprio così che nasce una famiglia: due estranei s’incontrano più o meno casualmente, si conoscono, si giurano eterna fedeltà e vanno a vivere insieme. Poi, s’è possibile, magari sfornano una nidiata di chiassosi bebè. (Opzione a loro due negata per ovvi motivi biologici, ma Ethan dubitava comunque che ne avrebbe sentito la mancanza.)  
Valeva la pena mettersi in gioco?  
Più che altro, avrebbe dovuto sforzarsi per trovare una buona tesi in grado di sostenere il contrario.  
Saul aveva un carattere piuttosto spigoloso, a volergliela fare buona, ma Ethan intuiva che sarebbe stato lieto di sopportarlo, se lui avesse almeno dato prova di desiderare realmente la sua presenza al suo fianco…  
Sorrise.  
Un bugiardo come lui, che per evitare di esporsi sosteneva ipocritamente di aver preferito il silenzio per non accollargli ulteriori dolori, desiderava poi ardentemente chiarezza.  
Mentre tentava di restituire una forma quantomeno passabile alla massa di riccioli scomposti sul suo capo, si disse che era obbligato a spiegarsi. Il semplice fatto che Saul gli avesse lasciato spontaneamente libera la camera da letto sottintendeva che la situazione dovesse essere tutt’altro che allegra.  
Prendendo il respiro, aprì la porta.  
Ancor prima di compiere i pochi passi che lo separavano dalla cucina, l’udire il ticchettio dei tasti gli fece capire che Saul doveva essere al lavoro al pc.  
\- Studi anche nei giorni liberi? Quanta diligenza, - lo punzecchiò senza pensarci troppo.  
\- Dovevo pur fare qualcosa mentre tu dormivi: tutta la mia roba e di là, - sussurrò Saul senza astio, staccando per un attimo lo sguardo dallo schermo del portatile blu elettrico.  
Fortunatamente per Ethan, anche se era parecchio sospetto, il venticinquenne non sembrava arrabbiato né in procinto d’innervosirsi.  
Si chinò per baciarlo su una guancia seguendo un istinto irrefrenabile, prima di riuscire ad impedirselo avvertendo sé stesso che sarebbe stato un atto stupido da parte sua.  
Saul, comunque, non ebbe alcuna reazione di fastidio. Apparentemente, per lui quella era una giornata come un’altra.  
\- Saul… - cominciò Ethan, mettendo su l’acqua per il tè.  
Seguendo una scia di pastelli colorati, i suoi occhi arrivarono ad un blocco da disegno che gli pareva di non aver mai visto prima, e la cosa lo incuriosì: sapeva che il tatuaggio che Julius portava sul petto era stato creato proprio da Saul, quindi non poteva escludere che avesse qualche capacità artistica, ma non aveva mai pensato che avrebbe visto qualcos’altro fatto da lui, prima o poi.  
Allungò una mano per prenderlo, convinto che Saul fosse troppo concentrato su quello che stava leggendo per notare le sue manovre, e invece fu preceduto dall’altro, che lo trasse rapidamente via dalla sua portata prima che fosse riuscito ad afferrarlo.  
Ethan sospirò.  
\- Ok, sei arrabbiato con me. Avresti ragione, del resto.  
Saul non rispose, ma una piccola ruga verticale comparsa tra le sue sopracciglia gli fece capire che aveva sentito.  
\- Ehm… Saul…  
Le dita del restauratore stavano digitando lettere con una frenesia che faceva sospettare fosse un trucco per coprire il suono della sua voce.  
Ethan si sedette al suo fianco e prese a martoriargli con un dito la guancia che poco prima aveva baciato, fino a quando, come prevedibile, Saul non si ritrasse esasperato.  
\- Ok, ammetto di essermi _seriamente_ incazzato per il tuo comportamento, - soffiò irritato, guardandolo finalmente con malevolenza. – Ma speravo di non dover riesumare la faccenda, sinceramente.  
\- Non hai intenzione di chiedermi niente? – disse sorpreso Ethan, giocherellando col pastello rosso dalla punta spezzata.  
Saul corrugò le sopracciglia, ma all’apparenza sembrava ipnotizzato dalla luminescenza dello schermo a cristalli liquidi. Una volta ci aveva appiccicato su un dito solo per vedere le classiche ondine guastarne la piatta perfezione.  
\- Hai tutto il diritto di arrabbiarti se uno tocca degli argomenti che per te sono spiacevoli da rivangare, - concesse alla fine, sempre impegnandosi a dare l’impressione che non stesse attribuendo particolare importanza alla faccenda.  
Stava per aggiungere qualcos’altro di altrettanto inutile, ma la visione del suo fidanzato che si dipingeva le unghie di blu con l’apposita matita colorata lo inibì.  
\- Potrei sapere _cosa stai facendo_? – gli domandò in maniera forzatamente soave, nel tentativo di non lasciar trapelare il proprio sdegno.  
Ethan sollevò gli occhi con innocenza.  
\- A volte mi sono chiesto se si potessero usare delle semplici matite come cosmetici, - mormorò serafico, come se quello avesse potuto chiudere la questione.  
\- Ammetto di non aver mai avuto pensieri seri inerenti al trucco, - ribatté Saul gelido, approfittandone poi per tornare alla sua tastiera.  
Pochi secondi dopo, il pastello rosso rotolò nella sua direzione fino a fermarsi contro il dorso della sua mano destra.  
Scrutò Ethan, il responsabile di quell’interruzione, biecamente.  
\- So che adesso sono io a comportarmi come un bambino, - sbottò Saul, - ma potresti avere almeno la _decenza_ di lasciarmi sbollire in pace?!  
\- Come ho avuto già modo di accennarti, i miei genitori mi sono stati ammazzati sotto agli occhi quando ero ancora molto piccolo. Non sono mai stato in grado di scoprire le ragioni che hanno portato _quella gente_ a fare questo, né a mettermi in contatto con eventuali parenti sopravvissuti.  
Saul aprì la bocca allibito, ma la richiuse subito dopo. Ethan lo prese come un invito a proseguire.  
\- Sono stato allevato da quelle stesse persone e ho lavorato per loro fino circa ai miei quindici anni.  
Il suo tono si era fatto duro, quasi a volergli fare del male di proposito.  
Sembrava fosse arrivato di nuovo il suo turno di spazientirsi: Saul non stava facendo molto per nascondere il suo sbigottimento, ed Ethan era allo stesso tempo timoroso di poterlo ferire ulteriormente e frustrato al pensiero di come si stava mettendo la situazione. Non lo aveva detto a chiare lettere, ma Saul doveva aver intuito che genere di mansioni aveva svolto per quei pazzi in passato, no…?  
\- Per inciso, non ho nulla a che fare con voi o con i casini dei Deisenhofer in generale. E’ stato per puro caso se sono passato alle dipendenze di Vincent.  
\- Le tue cicatrici… c’entrano qualcosa con _quella gente_ , vero? – domandò in fretta Saul, come se quella fosse stata la domanda che secondo lui meritava con più urgenza una risposta, sfruttando il suo stesso eufemismo.  
\- Sì, - mormorò Ethan. – Diciamo che sono la conseguenza di… un’operazione non andata a buon fine.  
Si era morsicato la lingua sul concludersi della frase, particolare che non sfuggì a Saul, benché non avesse voluto spingerlo a confessare altro in proposito.  
Onestamente parlando, Ethan sapeva di non essere stato particolarmente esaustivo, ma non era neppure certo che spiattellargli in faccia l’intera storia senza censure sarebbe stata la politica migliore da seguire.  
\- Bene, - sussurrò Saul, evidentemente stanco del silenzio. – Sono felice che tu abbia voluto dirmi qualcosa di te.  
E tornò alla sua bianca pagina elettronica.  
Senza aggiungere nulla, senza fare nulla, Ethan rimase fermo al suo posto a scrutarlo.  
Era in preda all’imbarazzo, si vedeva, e a lui dispiaceva averlo messo in agitazione, pure se se l’era voluta e, personalmente, Ethan riteneva di essersi limitato ad accontentarlo, cercando di esser il più delicato possibile.  
Sarebbe cambiato tutto, adesso? Ora lo considerava un criminale da cui girare alla larga?  
Gli accarezzò il polso ossuto con un polpastrello.  
Saul continuò imperterrito nel proseguire con quello che stava facendo, platealmente teso.  
\- Stai tremando, - gli fece notare Ethan, tranquillo.  
Bloccò la sua manina laboriosa, gentilmente ma con fermezza.  
Il restauratore lo attraversò con lo sguardo come se fosse stato trasparente, chiaramente sforzandosi di rimanere impassibile.  
\- Hai paura di me…? – chiese il più giovane mordendosi un labbro. _Era inevitabile_ , pensò.  
\- Sapevo già dell’ambiente da cui provieni, - replicò Saul vagamente beffardo, quasi come se si fosse trattato di una questione di classe sociale. In realtà si riferiva a Vincent Deisenhofer, ma questo Ethan l’aveva afferrato subito.  
\- Non ti fidi di me, giusto? – mormorò l’uomo dalla carnagione scura, con parole barcollanti.  
Saul strinse gli occhi.  
\- Ti ho accettato a mio rischio e pericolo, ricordatelo, - scandì lentamente, sollevando gli angoli della bocca in un sorriso ambiguo. – Mi fa piacere che tu abbia scelto di confidarti con me di tua volontà. O ti sembro davvero un tipo troppo pigro, per gradire lo sprezzo del pericolo?  
Non era sicuro che fosse il caso né che fosse giusto, ma Ethan non riuscì a soffocare in tempo l’impulso di abbracciarlo.  
Era talmente _evidente_ quanto Saul fosse spaventato dagli orrori a cui aveva accennato, così testardamente ottimista nella sua speranza di potergli concedere fiducia genuina, da apparirgli paurosamente privo di difese.  
Tremava appena nella sua stretta e magari in realtà sarebbe anche potuto essere a causa del freddo, ma non aveva importanza.  
Dov’era finito tutto il suo menefreghismo, la sua completa diffidenza nei confronti degli esseri umani?, si chiese Ethan con sgomento. Aveva visto abbastanza schifezze da esserne avvezzo.  
Era assurdo aggrapparsi all’idea che qualcuno potesse amarlo nonostante il suo corpo deturpato e il passato grondante sangue.  
Eppure, a dispetto di ciò, in quel momento un ragazzone grande e grosso quanto lui gli si era accoccolato tra le braccia come alla disperata ricerca di un rifugio, di una certezza qualsiasi, senza però nascondere il fatto che proprio a causa sua rabbrividiva di terrore.  
Ethan non si sentiva molto preparato, in materia di abbracci. Certo, gli era capitato di stringersi ai suoi amanti durante l’atto sessuale, ma nella vita pratica raramente aveva avuto l’occasione per farlo…. _spassionatamente_ , ecco.  
A volte arrivava a dimenticarsi di quanto ogni creatura vivente potesse essere calda e pulsante.  
Nello stesso tempo, il suo lato più puntiglioso lo rimproverò severamente: non doveva dargliela vinta così facilmente, in fondo non era altro che un bamboccio viziato!  
Saul aveva forse visto sua madre mentre veniva torturata e violentata, o era inciampato nei pezzi del cadavere del suo stesso padre sparsi sul pavimento? _No_! Nella sua esistenza, incredibilmente, non aveva fatto altro che lamentarsi del semplice fatto di _essere vivo_!  
Avrebbe dovuto gonfiarlo di botte, altro che abbracciarlo…  
Nonostante questo, Ethan si stava crogiolando quanto lui in quella stretta ormai quasi opprimente, chiedendo di una forma qualunque di rassicurazione della quale gli sfuggiva la ragione ma non il bisogno.  
Baciò la sua fronte stranamente bollente. Aveva di nuovo la febbre, forse? Lo avrebbe costretto a misurarsi la temperatura, più tardi.  
Lambì appena la linea del suo naso dritto scorrendo fino alle labbra, delle quali stuzzicò velocemente l’umida fessura già dischiusa fino a quando non gli permise di entrare.  
Le unghie di Saul si erano conficcate nel suo braccio. Perché?  
Il brusio dell’acqua che, bollendo, traboccava dal suo pentolino rischiando di spegnere il fuoco, interruppe il momento magico.  
  
\- Dubito che il tuo tè sia ancora bevibile, - decretò Saul, avvolgendo meglio il piumone attorno alle gambe.  
Ethan espirò una lunga boccata di fumo limitandosi a guardarlo sornione.  
\- Non avrei dovuto permetterti di portare qui quella merda, - disse Saul più a sé stesso che a lui, riferendosi chiaramente alla sigaretta. Odiava il fumo, ma anche quello era stato una specie di modo per farsi perdonare…  
\- Sarà un cliché, ma fumare _dopo_ mi rilassa.  
\- Pensavo ti fossi già rilassato a sufficienza… - biascicò con una punta di vergogna.  
\- Non sei un tipo la cui compagnia aiuta a distendere i nervi, - disse Ethan ponderando per bene le parole.  
Saul sbuffò, e lui rise di rimando.  
\- Dovrai chiedere scusa ad Amy, - gli ricordò il restauratore col solo scopo d’infastidirlo, ma senza sortire gli effetti sperati.  
\- Si capisce, - disse infatti il ventitreenne.  
\- Le ho parlato, ieri.  
\- Quando?  
Il tono meravigliato di Ethan fece capire a Saul che aveva finalmente colto nel segno.  
\- Ci siamo incontrati nel parco e abbiamo chiacchierato un po’, - mormorò con sussiego, non abbastanza generoso da volergli elargire troppi particolari.  
\- E’ lì che ti sei messo a disegnarmi impiccato?  
La faccia del restauratore divenne paonazza.  
\- Di nuovo con questa storia?! – sbottò. – In questa casa non si può avere un briciolo di privacy…!  
Ethan ridacchiò senza nascondersi.  
\- Davi l’idea di tenerci così tanto a nascondere quell’album, che non ho potuto fare a meno di dargli un’occhiata quando sei corso a chiudere il gas.  
\- Sei insopportabile! – borbottò, torturando l’orlo di lenzuolo a portata delle sue dita.  
Tutto sommato, sembrava che l’atmosfera tra loro si fosse placata un po’, ed Ethan non poteva che esserne lieto. Presumeva che prima o poi il discorso sarebbe stato riaperto, ma per ora forse poteva davvero tirare un sospiro di sollievo ed abbassare la guardia.  
\- Mi sono domandato cosa avrei potuto dirti… - iniziò Saul, per poi fermarsi. Ethan lo guardò interrogativo. – Se… se _le cose_ fossero andate male, - terminò in fretta, impacciato.  
Il copywriter lo fissò attonito per qualche secondo, dopodiché si affrettò a domandargli con un pizzico di apprensione:  
\- Sono andate male?  
Saul arricciò il naso.  
\- Questo non l’ho mai detto.  
\- Ma non è semplice dover deludere una persona fermamente convinta che anche tu abbia raggiunto il paradiso, no?  
Saul arrossì e tornò al suo lenzuolo da bistrattare, evitando di rispondere. Perché doveva essere sempre così schifosamente esplicito…?  
\- Devo proprio avere Svadhishthana turato… - gemette a voce bassa, ma non abbastanza da non farsi udire da Ethan, il quale gli tirò contro il pacchetto di sigarette ormai vuoto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ho scritto questo capitolo avendo come sottofondo un numero vario di mp3 dalla natura più diversa. Nel frattempo, mi sono resa conto di quante correzioni post-pubblicazione mi è costato ogni singolo foglio di Word di questa fanfic.  
> Vi rendete conto che, praticamente ogni volta che li rileggo, spunta sempre fuori un errore di battitura, una parola ripetuta troppo spesso, qualche passaggio che non mi piace più? Tutto questo nonostante le mie attente riletture… Come scrittrice sono una frana, diciamocelo. ^^’’’  
> Questa parte è andata avanti praticamente da sola, e alla fine Ethan si è rivelato più chiacchierone di quanto non avessi calcolato.   
> Oddìo… Chi ha letto anche FP dovrebbe sapere bene in quale occasione Saul scoprirà come stavano davvero le cose per il suo fidanzato, ma mi sono domandata comunque se, con queste rivelazioni, non sia andata contro qualche dettaglio dimenticato scritto nella fanfiction da cui questa side-story è tratta… Altri _bloopers_? Mi auguro proprio di no. ò.ò  
>  Non manca molto alla fine, e non escludo che il proprio prossimo capitolo non possa essere l’ultimo. Ma in seguito avremo sicuramente l’opportunità di discutere anche questo.  
> Per adesso, se ne avete ancora voglia, godetevi ancora un altro po’ le stupidaggini di questi due imbecilli.


	6. Trentesimo compleanno

Occhi di un colore insolito ma gradevole.  
Naso dritto.  
Bocca dai contorni ben definiti.  
Lineamenti simmetrici.  
Capelli corvini in delizioso contrasto con la pelle come porcellana bianca.  
Un corpo proporzionato e sufficientemente ben modellato, seppur non per merito suo.  
In base a parametri del genere, di ordine puramente estetico, Saul Heine Claydon era considerato un bel ragazzo, e dunque automaticamente meritevole di un fondo di rispetto.  
Innumerevoli volte aveva tuonato contro questa concezione di pensiero, bollando come frivoli coloro i quali ammettevano innocentemente di crederci, ma lui personalmente poteva negare in blocco di non aver mai basato almeno vagamente una sua opinione superficiale riguardante uno sconosciuto sul suo aspetto esteriore?  
In quell’ultimo periodo, senza ombra di dubbio, aveva imparato in fretta a mettere in discussione parecchio di sé, compresi quegli aspetti che di solito scacciava accuratamente a causa del loro essere così seccanti, passandoci su e preferendo l’oblio obbligato ad un persistente _grattare mentale_ , frutto di una più lecita ammissione di colpa.  
Presuntuoso.  
In quante occasioni si era arrogato il diritto di emettere sentenze spicciole su argomenti che magari conosceva appena?  
Era sacrosanto difendere le sue possibilità di comportarsi in maniera autonoma rispetto ai dettami classici della società che non gli appartenevano, ma cadeva automaticamente nel medesimo errore nel momento in cui giudicava un atteggiamento che non gli piaceva denigrandolo con una semplice occhiata di sussiego dall’alto in basso.  
Più di arrischiava a conoscere sé stesso, più pecche era in grado di scorgere sul suo immacolato curriculum di prodezze che, guarda caso, spesso gli erano attribuite proprio da quegli estranei troppo sbrigativi che diceva di disprezzare.   
Ethan era stato, chiaramente, il pungolo più fastidioso di tutti in quella sua novella ricerca all’errore, in quel suo scollarsi le proverbiali fette di prosciutto dagli occhi e battere le palpebre fino a quando il senso di appiccicaticcio non si fosse completamente sciolto.  
Dagli anni dell’adolescenza in poi, Saul aveva guardato con ben poca stima gli innamorati e chi si professava tale, o, nei momenti di più buio sconforto, si era domandato quale ingranaggio fondamentale si fosse inceppato dentro di lui impedendogli di provare sensazioni equivalenti a quelli di tali creature che così liberamente si accoppiavano e si dichiaravano sentimenti eterni (solitamente non mantenendo poi tali sdolcinate promesse, ma non era questo il punto) come se fosse stata la cosa più naturale e desiderabile del mondo. Un pianeta alieno, evidentemente, dato che Saul non sentiva di farne parte.  
Alla fin fine, avvicinare un uomo per poi avere una relazione con lui e finirci a letto insieme era stato meno macchinoso di quanto si fosse aspettato. Era stato… _istintivo_? Non era sicuro che fosse la parola più adatta, ma in effetti gli eventi si erano succeduti in modo piuttosto spontaneo, a dispetto delle sue solite paranoie.  
E proprio lui, che possedeva un carattere così schivo da portarlo ai limiti della sopportazione quando si trovava nelle vicinanze forzate di qualcuno con il quale non aveva molta confidenza, gradiva le attenzioni di un uomo che aveva abbordato personalmente, al colmo della vergogna, e che tanto gentile era stato con lui anche se forse non se lo sarebbe meritato…  
… Un nuovo rigurgito di senso d’inferiorità?  
Poteva darsi.  
Del resto, Ethan era pur sempre una persona ambigua, al soldo del ‘nemico’, e i sospetti su di lui si erano aggravati in seguito alle sua rivelazioni più recenti; confessioni che il ragazzo stesso gli aveva fatto spontaneamente.  
Eppure, bastava che Ethan gli sorridesse anche solo di sfuggita, mentre se ne usciva con qualcuna delle sue consuete cretinate senza fondamento, perché le sue guance diventassero di fuoco e i suoi occhi s’incollassero su quel volto piacevolmente olivastro.  
Possibile che… che avesse varcato il _punto di non ritorno_?  
Oramai era invischiato nel vortice, non avrebbe più avuto la capacità di analizzate oggettivamente i fatti con l’imparzialità di sempre, visto che ne era stato provato in prima persona?  
Quante volte si era imbattuto in gente che aveva compiuto passi falsi atroci in preda alla passione…  
Magari si sarebbe ritrovato anche lui a piangere, ad imprecare e a rimbambire in preda all’angoscia per questioni fondamentalmente così futili che…  
Un piagnucolio infantile lo distolse da quel flusso di pensieri piuttosto disturbanti.  
Si voltò: un bambino di cinque o sei anni frignava, sormontato da una madre adirata, silenziosa ma molto comunque eloquente, che lo fissava minacciosa con le mani sui fianchi.  
Arrossendo, Saul lasciò immediatamente libero il posto sull’altalena.  
  
Valutando la possibilità di acquistare una confezione di yogurt a cocco piuttosto che una a pesca, Ethan si rese conto, forse per la prima volta, di quanto il semplice fatto che l’occhio ti cada con interesse su un’offerta 3x2 possa considerarsi la spia di un cambiamento interiore fondamentale nella vita di qualcuno.  
Avendo dovuto sempre preoccuparsi solo di sé stesso, naturalmente non aveva mai avuto la necessità di comprare una grande quantità di cibo per sfamarsi.  
Se si pensava al successo che le confezioni monouso avevano avuto negli ultimi anni, si poteva anche fare una stima della diffusione dei cosiddetti _single_ , considerandoli nell’ambito degli stili di vita. E, nel contempo, c’era gente convita che i supermercati fossero un ottimo luogo per fare incontri interessanti…  
Ethan aveva avuto un’esistenza piuttosto movimentata, che non gli aveva lasciato molte occasioni per riflettere sul motivo per cui viveva ancora da solo: era stata esattamente una sua scelta, oppure più banalmente non aveva trovato un partner adatto ad una convivenza?  
Fino a poco tempo prima, avrebbe accantonato il quesito addicendo come scusa la solita vendetta che progettava di portare a termine da prima della pubertà e che era stata la causa diretta di alcune sue scelte quantomai discutibili, ma ora come ora stava cominciando a cambiare idea… almeno un pochino.  
Alla fine, comunque, cambiò genere scegliendo lo yogurt ad albicocca e non se ne parlò più.  
“ _E’ tutto a posto_ ,” si ripeté. “E’ tutto a posto.”  
E ci credeva veramente.  
Saul aveva la sue manie ed in passato era stato toccato profondamente da eventi certamente tragici, ma bene o male aveva sempre vissuto quietamente.  
Il pensiero di concedere libero accesso alle sue intromissioni, pur non eccessivamente aggressive, in un certo senso lo spaventava, e non solo per via di ciò che il suo amante avrebbe potuto ancora scoprire o vedere standogli accanto. La paura più fondata ma anche più nascosta, forse, trovava fondamento soltanto nell’insicurezza di fondo di Ethan.  
Pesce surgelato, o cotoletta in scatola?  
Ci pensò su solo per un istante, poi la sua mano agguantò la carne. Saul non amava particolarmente il cibo di mare.  
  
 _Già ti fai condizionare dai suoi gusti, vedi? Perché, per te, è sempre stato più semplice accontentare che dare spiegazioni._  
  
Sorrise mestamente al proprio Io.  
Non lo stava blandendo. Non avrebbe passato il resto della sua vita accontentando i capricci di Saul. Forse, semplicemente, non ci sarebbe stato nulla di duraturo da condividere con lui, ma per adesso voleva consolidare quanti più punti in comune avessero verificato di avere.  
Senza contare che, se lui di fatto preferiva il pesce, quel giorno, d’altronde, aveva proprio voglia di mettere in bocca qualcosa d’industrialmente ben panato…  
Tutto gli pareva piacevolmente tiepido ed ovvio.  
Poteva sembrare assurdo che un ragazzo di appena 23 anni ammettesse di preferire qualcosa di ‘ovvio’ al brivido dell’imprevisto, e ‘tiepido’ aveva qualche affinità puramente logistica con ‘grigio’ e ‘monotono’… ma questo non valeva per Ethan.  
Il suo unico, vero desiderio, forse, era tornare a casa e trovare il suo fidanzato psicopatico pronto a farsi coccolare ed accigliato perché alle prese con uno di quei problemi assurdi per i quali il mondo non avrebbe mai sprecato un singolo attimo d’interesse.  
Desiderava che quel corpo bello di natura si tendesse sotto il suo e gli si avvinghiasse per riceverlo più a fondo; bramava vederlo riaprire ancora gli occhi quasi con pudore, come se il provare piacere fosse stato per lui una fonte di sconvolgimento sempre nuovo.  
Voleva ascoltarlo inveire contro di lui dopo essere stato colto sul vivo, andando in bestia in quel suo modo straordinariamente infantile.  
Ethan fece cadere il pacco di wurstel nel carrello con un lieve sospiro.  
  
\- Te lo metteresti, se te lo comprassi?  
Ritenendosi più o meno spiritualmente pronto a scontrarsi con l’ennesima bizzarria accuratamente procacciatagli dal suo fidanzato, Saul si voltò seguendo il dito dell’altro, puntato poco educatamente verso la vetrina davanti a loro.  
Si trattava (e questo, senz’offesa, Saul proprio non l’aveva messo in conto) di un perizoma piuttosto succinto a righe multicolori, con rosa e verde pisello come tonalità spiccanti (*).  
\- E’ da _donna_ , - asserì secco il restauratore, come se quello potesse mettere fine alla spinosa questione, tentando contemporaneamente di non lasciar trasparire il proprio sdegno.  
\- Nooo! – esclamò Ethan. – E’ proprio maschile.  
In effetti, notò Saul con sconcerto, quel capo d’abbigliamento di dubbio gusto era circondato da altri indumenti intimi senz'altro di foggia più decentemente virile.  
\- Pensa, - continuò Ethan, imperterrito rispetto al suo stupore. – Se il metrosessuale medio di oggi può indossare una cosa del genere senza temere di passare per gay, allora significa che non manca molto al giorno in cui noi che lo siamo sul serio potremo indossare dei reggiseni senza sentirci delle drag.  
Una signora lo stava squadrando palesemente scandalizzata ma Ethan la ignorò, augurandosi piuttosto tra sé e sé che Saul non ci avesse fatto caso.  
\- Basta che te lo metti tu… - borbottò il venticinquenne, addentando un’altra mandorla caramellata.  
Ecco un nuovo motivo di meraviglia per il copywriter: quando aveva espresso il desiderio di comprare un pacchetto di quella roba ad una bancarella, si era aspettato che Saul se ne uscisse dicendo che si sarebbe beccato una carie, o almeno che avrebbe protestato per via delle scarse condizioni igieniche dei carretti che vendono per strada da bravo ipocondriaco, e invece aveva annuito pensieroso e aveva messo mano alla tasca senza battere ciglio.  
Ok, non gli aveva risparmiato una discreta filippica contro la poca salubrità dello zucchero filato, ma Ethan non si sarebbe neppure aspettato da parte sua una tale manifesta voracità nei confronti di un qualsiasi cibo così prepotentemente dolciastro.  
Tra l’altro, mentre lo aspettava fuori ad un negozio, ne aveva fatta fuori una buona metà tutto da solo, e ad ogni passaggio di mano, se Ethan estraeva di volta in volta un seme o due, Saul era in grado d’inghiottirne anche cinque di seguito, nonostante fossero leggermente stantii, e senza neppure preoccuparsi d’imbrattare i suoi bei guanti di pelle.  
\- C’è qualcosa qui dentro.  
Ethan lo guardò inizialmente senza capire, poi realizzò che si stava riferendo alla bottiglina d’acqua che stringeva tra le mani. Bottiglina d’acqua minerale pagata il triplo del normale perché acquistata in un bar del centro storico, oltretutto. Si vedeva proprio che Saul non era abituato a risparmiare troppo sulle spese, fossero pure le più elementari…  
\- Fa’ un po’ vedere, - mormorò prendendola tra le dita.  
La sollevò in aria e prese ad esaminarla dal fondo, tenendola accuratamente in controluce.  
Effettivamente, a qualche centimetro dal bordo di plastica galleggiava allegramente una piccola massa filamentosa che ricordava un gruppo sciolto di setole.  
\- Ma che schifo! – sbottò, lasciando cadere il contenitore nel primo cestino dell’immondizia.  
Lo sguardo di Saul dardeggiò, come se fosse stato sul punto di sbranarlo.  
\- Dovevo ancora bere, _io_! – esplose incurante della folla, alla quale il breve battibecco non era passato del tutto inosservato.  
\- Ti comprerò qualcos’altro per farti passare la sete, se dovesse tornarti, - disse Ethan serafico.  
\- E lo pagherò io come tutto il resto?  
Ethan inchiodò a terra all’istante, come se qualcosa l’avesse trattenuto per le caviglie dal basso impedendogli di proseguire.  
\- Ho semplicemente dimenticato il portafogli sul tavolo della cucina. Appena saremo a casa, faremo i conti e ti darò l’esatta metà del denaro che ti spetta per quello che abbiamo acquistato e consumato entrambi, - mise in chiaro freddamente.  
Saul corrugò la fronte per un attimo, poi sembrò capire.  
\- Non era quello che intendevo, - bofonchiò in difficoltà.  
Ethan riprese a camminare adagio, ma non rispose.  
Non sapendo con esattezza come comportarsi, e non avendolo mai visto davvero arrabbiato prima di allora, il restauratore decise che forse sarebbe stato meglio lasciarlo sbollire da solo, evitando d’infastidirlo ulteriormente, sperando che ciò sarebbe stato sufficiente a riportarlo alla calma, almeno fino alla possibilità di richiedere una tregua al momento e nel modo giusto.  
Avvertiva una brutta sensazione di costrizione all’interno dello stomaco, come una specie di fitta, ma forse dipendeva dal fatto che non aveva mai affrontato prima una situazione del genere con lui.  
Avrebbero ancora litigato, in futuro?  
Era probabile.   
Iniziasse a farci a farci l’abitudine, allora.  
Quando si fermarono davanti all’ennesimo negozio d’abbigliamento, Ethan considerò in tono piatto:  
\- Ci abbiamo messo esattamente mezz’ora d’orologio solo per scendere questa via; ho controllato. Ho il dubbio che tu mi abbia comprato le mandorle caramellate solo per tenermi buono…  
Reprimendo l’istinto di sputargli in faccia risposte del tipo ‘Se non ne avevi voglia, potevi evitare di accompagnarmi…’ e ‘Perché, a casa avresti avuto da fare?’, mormorò:  
\- Mi dispiace, ma proprio non so cosa comprare.  
Frasetta fin troppo servile che trasudava l’ipocrisia di rabbonirlo, forse, ma sperava comunque in cuor suo che non avrebbe colto l’occasione per allungare la sfuriata.  
\- E’ per Julia, vero? – sussurrò Ethan, addolcendosi.  
Sorpreso ma felice per la sua voce pacata, Saul annuì.  
\- La verità è che ci vediamo molto meno di quanto non sembri, considerato quanto si diverte ad impicciarsi degli affari miei, quindi non conosco molto bene i suoi gusti, o almeno non quanto _dovrei_ , considerato che è mia sorella. Ha praticamente già tutto e non ti direbbe mai che le hai comprato qualcosa che non le piace, quindi orientarsi con lei non è mai semplice e di conseguenza, per me, ogni festività comandata si trasforma sistematicamente in una parentesi d’ansia.  
Ethan ridacchiò.  
\- Mai avute amiche femmine da riempire di doni? – chiese, più curioso che geloso.  
Saul sembrò pensarci su attentamente.  
\- Una in effetti ci sarebbe, - sussurrò meditabondo. – Ma gli unici regali che le ho fatto fino ad oggi sono stati libri, in fondo, e pare che non se ne stanchi mai…  
\- Libri? – domandò il ventitreenne, sollevando un sopracciglio.  
\- Libri, - ribadì il più anziano, tranquillo. – E ho anche un amico maschio al quale forse non dispiacerebbe il perizoma che abbiamo visto prima, - sussurrò furbo.  
Il volto di Ethan si fece livido, s’era possibile.  
\- … C’è sul serio bisogno che indossi un reggiseno, per mantenere sempre focosa la nostra nascente intimità?  
Saul gli diede uno scappellotto sulla nuca, e non senza un evidente pizzico di soddisfazione.  
\- Non fare lo stupido, sono solo due mocciosi.  
Quell’affermazione, che avrebbe dovuto far sentire Ethan più tranquillo, in sostanza ebbe invece lo stesso effetto che se gli avessero versato del cioccolato fuso sui dendriti.  
\- Una volta sistemata questa stupida faccenda della festa, a cui temo dovrà prendere parte a forza l’intero circolo dei parenti fino a quelli di settimo grado, compreso ovviamente me, magari vedremo anche di fare le dovute presentazioni ufficiali.  
Per una lunga serie di secondi, Ethan immaginò nugoli di zie ottuagenarie che lo accerchiavano riempiendolo di domande, discorsi di convenienza e confetti verdi (**).  
Solo dopo, e con una certa lentezza, ricollegò il discorso di Saul a quello sui suoi amici ai quali aveva appena accennato e ricordò che, dopotutto, tutti i parenti di sangue del suo fidanzato ad esclusione di Julia erano già morti, e quelli acquisiti successivamente all’adozione probabilmente li conosceva anche meglio di lui…  
Un grido. Seguito da un vorticare di abiti di un triste blu scuro a tinta unita.  
Il copywriter strabuzzò gli occhi: beccato sotto al piede l’unico volantino pubblicitario abbandonato a terra da un sudicione di passaggio su una scalinata tenuta insolitamente pulita, Saul era scivolato e ruzzolato giù per i gradini prima che l’altro avesse potuto tentare di afferrarlo o perlomeno di frenare la sua rovinosa caduta.  
\- SAUL! – strillò di rimando il giovane, quasi coprendo l’urlo del compagno, ed iniziò a scendere le scale velocemente ma con cautela, per risparmiarsi un destino simile a sua volta.  
Pochi attimi dopo e per fortuna, Saul si risollevò da terra, dolorante ma all’apparenza integro. Ethan l’aveva appena raggiunto.  
\- Fatto male? – gli domandò con apprensione.  
Saul si tastò il capo, come se non fosse scivolato ma avesse appena ricevuto una bastonata.  
\- Non molto, - disse alla fine, dopo una doverosa pausa drammatica. Ma non appena tentò di rimettersi in piedi mugolò, senza riuscire a trattenere del tutto una mezza smorfia.  
Ethan, stavolta, fu abbastanza pronto da sorreggerlo prima che avesse perso completamente l’equilibrio.  
\- La gamba, - sentenziò a voce bassa, come se il diretto interessato non fosse stato lì presente assieme al suo arto indolenzito.  
S’inginocchiò davanti a lui e gli slacciò rapidamente la scarpa destra.  
\- Che fai? – gli domandò ingenuamente Saul.  
\- Ti _scarto_ , - rispose Ethan soprappensiero, senza fare una piega.  
Stanco di fare discorsi, il restauratore gli permise di sfilargli anche il calzino e di arrotolargli quel lato dei pantaloni fino al ginocchio per poter tastare liberamente l’arto contuso, risparmiandosi di ricordargli che quello non era un atteggiamento decoroso da tenere in una pubblica via e anche che faceva un freddo cane, essendo inverno.  
Ethan, che evidentemente possedeva competenze mediche nascoste, stabilì che se non avessero fasciato subito la caviglia, questa si sarebbe gonfiata in tempi brevi procurandogli innumerevoli fastidi, visto e considerato anche che da lì al residence ci sarebbero state strade affollate da attraversare e più di un mezzo pubblico da affrontare.  
Decise dunque che la cosa migliore da fare sarebbe stata cercare la farmacia più vicina per procurarsi delle bende ed una pomata adatta, e infatti così si comportò, piantando lì l’altro tutto solo in quella piazzetta deserta alla quale forse persino Dio gettava solo qualche occhiata pigra.  
Quasi come se fosse stata una sorta di risposta, un fiocco di neve scelse proprio quel momento topico per scivolare giù dal cielo plumbeo, tutto carico della sua grazia.  
– Controlla almeno che io non sia _avariato_ , – bisbigliò piano Saul a scoppio ritardato, senza riuscire a staccare lo sguardo dalla sua figura che si allontanava.

* * *

(*) L’obbrobrio esiste sul serio, purtroppo. 8O:::  
(**) Da ciò che riesco a ricordare, tradizionalmente i confetti verdi si preparano per festeggiare un fidanzamento ufficiale, ma questa chiaramente è un usanza italiana e neppure più tanto in voga, forse...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E così ci siamo… Dopo avermi tenuta compagnia (e spero abbia tenuto compagnia anche voi XD) per circa un mese e mezzo, _The Indigo Theory_ , la prima fanfic del mio progetto di side-stories legate a FP, ci lascia.  
> Nonostante tutto, ho preferito mantenermi come previsto sulla lunghezza standard che è solita delle mie commedie romantiche, sia perché non essendo io un’esperta del genere temevo che perdesse di mordente se l’avessi prolungata troppo a lungo, sia per potermi permettere di cominciare qualcosa di nuovo senza impelagarmi così presto in una long dopo la fine dell’ultima. In ogni caso, spero abbiate gradito questi sciocchi siparietti che ho preparato per voi. ^__^  
> Voglio confessarvi che non escludo la possibilità, in futuro, di riprendere in mano il pairing Ethan/Saul per qualcosa di più sostanzioso (e serio), essendo quello al quale sono maggiormente legata… ma anche gli altri miei bambini reclamano attenzioni, dunque per il momento mi tocca andare a vezzeggiare loro. ù_ù  
> Arrivederci, dunque! :*  
> …  
> …  
> … Ah, odio macchiarmi le mani d’inchiostro, e odio trascrivere le bozze su carta che poi si dimezzano in numero di pagine passando a Word…!


End file.
